


Mating Fight Book 2

by junkerin



Series: Mating Fight [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jared, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin
Summary: Jensen felt the exact moment he when he lost the fight.True, he had been sure that Jared wanted to be his mate but he never thought Jared would fight, or that he could fight like he did and now the whole Greylock Pack witnessed his defeat; the defeat of their pack alpha.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Mating Fight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809832
Comments: 290
Kudos: 155





	1. After the fight

**Author's Note:**

> As promissed here is more of the story.  
> Jared and Jensen have quite some work ahead of them.
> 
> Beta to this story is the wonderful and fantastic DWImpala21 (till chapter 6) and Vi_olet (from chapter 7 on)
> 
> The wonderful art was done by AomaSade https://aomasade.livejournal.com/1648.html.  
> Please let her know what a wonderful job she did.

Mating Fight Book 2  
Chapter 1:  
Jensen felt the exact moment he when he lost the fight. 

True, he had been sure that Jared wanted to be his mate but he never thought Jared would fight, or that he could fight like he did and now the whole Greylock Pack witnessed his defeat; the defeat of their pack alpha. 

Jared was sitting astride on Jensen’s chest, with enough distance between them so Jensen couldn’t grab him with his legs and to make it worse Jensen’s arms were pined over his head. Any moment now, Jared could ask Jensen if he accepted his defeat.

Jared looked down at Jensen just as the green eyes looked up at him.  
Was that angst in Jensen’s eyes?

Slowly and reluctantly, Jensen raised his chin and turned his face sideways, exposing his neck, baring his neck to an omega, to Jared. Jared’s ever changing eyes looked down at Jensen. After a split second, Jared surged forward and claimed Jensen’s neck with a mating bite. 

Before Jared could second guess his choice he surged forward and claimed Jensen’s neck with a mating bite. 

Than he rolled them around so Jensen was on top of him and offered Jensen his neck for the mating bite. 

It took Jensen a second to understand what he was suppose to do, but as he looked at the long neck of the Omega, bared for him to claim he didn’t waste a second of his time and he bit down on Jared’s neck.

As soon as Jared felt Jensen break the skin he started pushing against his chest, indicating him to release Jared. He got to his feet and pulled a still slightly shocked Jensen along.

They were both staring at each other, breathing hard and had matching mating bites on their necks which screamed of a mating bond. 

The entire gym was silent.

What did that mean?

Jared turned to J.D. Morgan and nodded to the alpha that had been sent by the High Council to bear witness to Jared’s and Jensen’s mating fight.

“I…I… announce the mating of Jared and Jensen.” The alpha said after a moment of hesitation. 

There was no cheering as the entire gym was stunned in silence up on the unbelievable fight they had just witnessed. Only the traditionalist alphas seemed to mind as their protests got louder and louder.

Jared took Jensen’s hand and pushed him forward as he trailed behind the alpha, than they left as fast as they could the gym.

Chris and Michael were waiting outside near the car.  
“What did you do!” Michael exclaimed.  
To Jared’s surprise Jensen stepped between them growling at the other alpha.  
They were both still dressed only in their hosen with blood dripping from Jensen’s wound on his leg and Jared’s wounds on his shoulder.

“Where to?” Chris asked.  
Before Jensen could answer Jared replied:  
“To the alpha’s home.”

Chris and Michael both bowed their heads.

Jared avoided looking at Jensen’s just like Jensen did. The drive to Jensen’s home was tense and strained silence.  
“Stand in guard of the perimeter, make sure no one comes in. I want to be alone with … my mate.” Jensen ordered Michael and Chris as soon as they reached his home and got out of the car, “Jared and I we… need to discuss some things.”  
His voice sounded cool and controlled but Jared could easily detect the cold fury beneath. Jared said nothing, instead just followed Jensen inside. 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Jensen pushed Jared against the wall with his right arm against Jared’s throat, threatening to cut off Jared’s air supply.  
“Jensen stop it.” Jared demanded ready to fight the alpha again.  
“Do you know what you did? Do you have any idea how weak I look now? You offered my pack on a silver plate to every alpha in this country.” Jensen gritted his teeth as he shouted at Jared.

Jared gathered what strength he had left. His shoulder hurt and he understood where Jensen was coming from but he had won the fight and he wouldn’t back down now.  
He pushed against Jensen hurt leg and Jensen released him.  
“OUR pack is more secure than it has been in years!” Jared yelled back at Jensen. 

“I was beaten by an omega!” Jensen reiterated as if it explained everything. 

“Was this a typical alpha/omega fight? Did I looked or fought like you expected? I didn’t fight like an omega as you expected of me, Jensen. I fought like a wolf. It was a fair fight between two strong wolves! Now every pack alpha in this country knows if they want this pack they have to fight YOU AND ME to get the control of it. And I believe no alpha can beat both of us.”

Jared could see Jensen was still furious, well Jared didn’t felt so clam either. 

“This isn’t over Jared. There are still a lot of things we need to talk about.” Jensen said after a moment of silence, anger rolling off of him in waves.  
“Yes sure, but first I like to take a shower and get a little more dressed.”  
Jared saw and knew that Jensen still wanted to argue and Jared knew that they needed to talk but he realised that both of them needed a moment to themselves to calm down a bit. Because after the fight they just had, the blood was still rushing hot through their body.

There was a knock at the door and Jared could hear Chad’s voice:  
“Your bag Jared.”

“Thank you Chad.” Jared called back through the closed door.

“Did you plan all this?” Jensen asked and for the first time he sounded resigned. 

“Take a shower Jensen, we will talk later.” Jared sighed as he answered.

Jared got his bag and went to the guest bathroom at the end of the hall. Slowly and carefully Jared undressed himself. His shoulder and leg were still bleeding but the mating bite had already stopped bleeding and he knew it would barley scar.

Jared looked at his reflection in the mirror.

“I hope you know what you’re doing.” He whispered to his image in the mirror. His reflection looked back at him not offering any kind of support. He turned the shower on and stepped right under the cool water. Carefully, he washed away the sweat and the blood from his body.  
He didn’t feel ecstatic or high or however he had hoped he would feel after the fight.

Oh no, the opposite in fact. He was still angry that Jensen had started this whole mating thing. He still believed it would have been better if Jensen would have mated some slender and nice beta girl, but that possibility was gone. They were mated now and Jensen was mad at him.

What a mess!

Jared knew it would have been easier if he just had allowed Jensen to claim him, to mate with him.  
But that wasn’t who he was.  
And it was time Jensen learned, that just because he wanted something didn’t mean he would get it. It didn’t matter if he was a Pack alpha.

Jared stepped out of the shower and dried himself. He opened his bag in search for a shirt and some pants.  
First he found a pack of condoms with Chad’s writing on it: Just in case   
That was typical Chad and his crazy, romantic mind. 

Then he found a letter from Misha:  
“Jared I know what you’re trying to achieve today and I pray to the gods that you’ll be successful. Your success would mean so much for our movement and the rights for betas and omegas. Whatever you do now will reflect on the movement, your choices and words will pave the way for the future generations of betas and omegas.  
Your friend,  
Misha”

‘Okay, no pressure there,’ Jared thought sarcastically, to himself. 

Jared had met Jensen when his family had moved to the Greylock Pack. Jensen was two years older than Jared. They had dated once during high school and had been together for almost two years while they were at college.  
Jared had broken up with Jensen, when Jensen became pack alpha at twenty two after his fathers death. That was now almost four years ago, after this Jared had avoided going home for all that time, knowing Jensen would want to claim him. After college Jared and Chad had started to work for Congressman Misha Collins, one of the first elected omegas (or beta).

The only reason why Jared had come home after all this time, was because his friend Stephen was getting mated and Jared had been told Jensen was dating a beta named Danneel.

It had been a swindle, a trick from Jensen to lure Jared back.  
Jensen had proposed to Jared, Jared had declined and Jensen had challenged Jared for the mating fight.  
Only, the mating fight didn’t go as Jensen had expected it to be.

And now Jared just needed to figure out how this mating could work, a mating that he hadn’t want in first place!  
He had to figure out how to live together with Jensen as a mated couple and last but not the least, how to prove to Jensen that Jared was a partner and not a trophy child popping omega. 

Because Jared had no doubt that as much as Congressman Misha Collins and alpha Morgan were celebrating Jared and Jensen’s mating as a win, pack alpha Heyerdahl and his orthodox and strictly traditional followers, would see it as a threat to his way of living. He had many issues up his sleeve to resolve.  
Well, first he had to get Jensen to trust him again, ‘piece of cake, right’, Jared mused to himself. 

Jared took a deep breath. It would have been so much easier if… no, just no. This didn’t help.  
Jared threw one last look in the mirror, he had put on some jeans and had a t-shirt in hand but he needed some help to bandage the wound before he put the shirt on. With a deep sigh he left the bath room and ran into Edda Ackles  
:  
“Jared good to see you again.” Jensen mother greeted him, “I know my husband was always against Jensen mating with you, but I know he’s loved you since high school. So good to have you here, boy.”

Edda Ackles had aged dramatically since Jared had seen her the last time and she seemed a little bit deranged, but what she told Jared not only gave him strength but also surprised him.  
“Thank you, Mrs. Ackles.” Jared gave the lady a sweet smile, relieved for her warm words of welcome for him and headed towards Jensen.

When Jared looked up he saw Jensen waiting for him in the family room.  
“I hoped you don’t mind helping me with my shoulder.” Jared said as he stepped into the room, holding out a bandage for Jensen. Jensen threw him a strange look but took the bandage. He stepped behind Jared and Jared forced himself to stay relaxed.  
“I’m not going to apologize to you.” Jensen said stiffly.  
“I don’t expect you to. It was a fight and we both got hurt. Do you need help with your leg?”  
“No I’m good.” Jared felt Jensen put the bandage on his shoulder. He forced himself to stay clam. His wolf didn’t like the idea of his opponent behind him.  
“There, all set.” Jensen said stepping back.  
“Thank you.”

They looked at each other. Jared didn’t know where to start, so he stayed silent. 

After what felt like a long time, but was only two minutes, Jensen spoke, a bit fighting – again.  
“Jensen you know me and deep down you must know I wouldn’t accept your proposal.” Jared said finally and let out a breath he didn’t knew he held in. calm after having taken a shower but accusation very clear in his voice.  
“Why did you do this?” pointing at his claiming bite.

“What did you expected me to do?” Jared asked, trying to keep himself composed.  
“Accept my proposal.” came the immediate reply like it was an accepted practise.  
“A proposal should be a choice and not an order.”Jared retorted.  
“I can’t believe you…”  
“What? Not want to be mated to you?” Now it was Jared’s turn to be furious.  
“I didn’t come home for years, since I was exactly afraid of this! I came here because Stephen told me, you and Danielle were together. So tell me Jensen what made you think, I would say yes?”  
Jared was angry.  
The frustration and anger of the past week, the adrenalin of the fight were finally catching up and instead of talking with Jensen like he had planned to, they were

Jensen nodded, “I didn’t know you could fight like this. I thought we would wrestle a little and than you would submit to me. I would claim you and then … I didn’t … Why did you claim me? Why did you allow me to claim you?” Jensen seemed confused as to why Jared had done what he had done at the gym after the fight ended and Jensen bared his neck to the Omega.  
“I didn’t know what to do Jensen. Given a free choice I would go to Washington tomorrow. But now? All I could do..., the choice I still had was to choose you and not just allow you to claim me.” Jared tried to explain his actions.  
“There is no difference.” Jensen complained stubborn.  
“There is a difference, Jensen and because of it we are having this discussion.” Jared insisted. 

“Why do you have to be so complicated? Why can’t you be just like the other betas and omegas?” Now Jensen sounded like a petulant child that didn’t get what it wanted. 

“He never was Jensen!” Edda Ackles spoke up as she stepped into the room. “And I always hoped that because you loved him so much, you would be different from your father and appreciate a strong mate. Your father was a deceiver, Jensen a cheater! Don’t be like him!” She looked furious.  
“I thought you loved him! I thought you were happy.” Jensen defended his father.

“Happy? When we mated … your father was very traditional. I was sixteen! Too young to understand anything. I had to kneel by his desk, I wasn’t allowed to speak, but I loved him so I accepted my fate. We were married for five years when I was finally pregnant and we had you. But the pregnancy … I couldn’t have more kids and your father always dreamed of a large family. So imagine my surprise when suddenly this omega shows up with a baby boy at our door. Adam wanted to keep them around and didn’t allow the omega to leave. I wanted a divorce but he threatened he would keep you; so I took as much liberties as I could get and vowed my alpha son would be different. I no longer kneeled by his side as there was no reason to show him respect, if he had none for me.  
So Jensen your father wasn’t the perfect alpha you believe him to be. He betrayed me, our mating and then he had a claim on that omega!” 

With the last words Edda seemed to lose all her energy. She deflated on herself and her eyes once again had an absent look in them that she now carried most of the time.

“I have a half brother?” Jensen asked, stunned.  
“Chad! Charles Murray!” Jared concludes Jared surprised. Charles Murray was the only unmated omega with a child in their pack and he remembered what Charles had told him all those years ago.  
“Yes Charles Murray.” Edda confirmed with a small voice. “Adam insisted that they stayed and well Charles didn’t have much of a choice.” With that she turned and went back to her rooms. It seemed like she didn’t want to talk any further as if all the energy was drained from her.  
Jensen looked shocked. He sat down heavily on the couch and stared at the space his mother had occupied till moments ago.  
“I always thought they were happy!” He mused. “And I have a brother! Wow! Great, just great! Not only was I defeated by an omega, but the former pack alpha had a secret family with a bad reputation.”  
“It isn’t Charles fault.” Jared defended his friends. He was surprised by this new information. Chad was now his brother in law! How should he tell…  
“This stays between us! You hear me Jared. I have to think about all this. You don’t talk to Chad about this.!  
Jared went to the bar and poured himself and Jensen a drink.  
“Chad is my best friend, Jensen.” Jared said carefully “I will not lie just so you can keep up a lie that already destroyed quiet a few lives.”  
“I know and we will talk to them. Just give me a little bit time.” Jensen requested.  
Swallowing down his drink Jensen said. ”I need to run!”  
Jared could understand him as he watched his mate’s whole world crumbled around him  
‘Well, join my club,’ Jared thought sarcastically.  
“Okay let’s go for a run.” He agreed because he had no intention to let Jensen go alone. There was still so much they needed to talk about. But it could wait. He needed his mate to be calm if they ever wanted to talk about all the things.

“Did you know about that?” Jensen suddenly asked sharply.  
“What? How? No!”  
Jensen regarded him and must have found truth in Jared’s words as he accepted the answer and didn’t question him further.  
Jared took his shirt off. He knew shifting would be a bitch but maybe it was good for them to burn off some more energy.  
Jensen left the room for a minute or two and then came back into the room in his wolf form, giving Jared time and privacy to undress and shift.  
The two large wolves left the house and started running into the forest. 

It felt so good to run, the sun started to sink behind the horizon and the air was warm. The birds sang above them unseen in the trees, but Jared felt that Jensen wasn’t in the mood to enjoy the beautiful nature around them but instead he was out here to hunt.

Two rabbits and one deer later, he felt Jensen slowly relax. Jensen had found a moon lit clearing and had finally laid down. Jared pushed playfully at Jensen’s side and Jensen allowed Jared to check on his leg. He licked the wound and then lay down next to Jensen. 

Jensen smelled good, wild like the forest around them and carefully, so as not to hurt his mate, Jared buried his nose in Jensen’s fur, so he could smell his mate as he drifted of to sleep.  
His mate!  
Apart from everything else going around them, being mated to Jensen didn’t felt quiet so terrible anymore.


	2. If I think today like yesterday, I loose a day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta RDImpala for doing this! A big thank you. I know you had other things on your mind but still pulled this off!
> 
> The wonderful art was done by AomaSade https://aomasade.livejournal.com/1648.html.  
> Please let her know what a wonderful job she did.
> 
> In this chapter is a book meantioned and I was allowed to use the wonderful words of "Headstrong" by Fufaraw. If you haven´t read her BB go and do it! The part is compleetly taken out of context and tells nothing about her fantastic story.

Chapter 2:  
Jensen woke up slowly. There was something warm and fluffy right next to him and without being aware he snuggled closer to the source of his comfort. A growl too deep to hear for human ears vibrated through the body Jensen was snuggling. Suddenly Jensen was very aware of the fact that he was snuggling naked with Jared’s wolf. He shifted back to his wolf form and got up.

Jensen looked at Jared and he couldn’t really be sure, but he could have sworn Jared’s wolf looked happy.  
  
They made their way back home as wolfs.  
While the both of them now in human form had breakfast after a nice shower, they watched some news on TV. 

As expected, their mating fight was all over the news. There were analysts going through their fight pointing out each attack and each hit.  
To see themselves fighting each other off now on TV made Jensen realised how brutal the fight had been. There was nothing kinky in it and Jared was right, every alpha would be suicidal to challenge them. 

Misha Collins was telling the reporters how he hoped the fight would change how alphas viewed betas and omegas and that maybe now the time had come finally for equal rights for alpha, betas and omegas. 

Heyerdahl on the other side called it fake news and boasted that probably Jensen had been dosed with drugs and that no omega could defeat an alpha.

Jensen had heard enough of this nonsense and he turned off the TV. 

Jensen was sitting behind his desk, looking through his mail and giving Chris some orders about the still lingering news crew. He looked up when he suddenly heard Jared talking to him.  
“I would like to discuss our party guests.” Jared said entering the study.  
“Don’t you knock?”Jensen asked, a little annoyed.  
“In my home? No.”  
Well, Jensen had to admit Jared had a point there; this was now his home too. With a hand wave he sent Chris out and looked expectantly at Jared.  
Jared looked around the room clearly searching for something.  
“Maybe we could talk about it in the den?”  
“Sure.” Jensen answered and followed Jared to the den.  
They sat down next to each other on the couch.  
“I made a list of people we should invite. Green is family and friends, blue are work related.”  
“Wow that is a long list.” Jensen wondered as he went through the list.  
“Yes I know.”  
“You want to invite Morgan and Collins.” Jensen asked, just to be sure.  
“Yes. Misha is my boss and Morgan was our referee.” Jared said, not understanding Jensen’s tone of voice.  
“I know but that, but it puts us in the omega/beta rights movement.” Jensen said thigh lipped.  
“Jensen, I work for Misha, of course I’m with the movement.”  
“Well I’m not and I don’t want my pack ripped apart on that issue.” Jensen said, irritably. Why did Jared have to make everything so complicated?  
“I understand.” Came the curt response, but than Jared turned around and added: “That is stupid! Because the issue is already dividing our pack.  
These are some mails I received last week, Jensen. They threaten me, my family and my friends. I understand that you would prefer not to take sides, but it’s too late for that, because I took a side and you choose me so maybe you didn’t want to take a side but you accepted me and thereby my side. Besides since yesterday you’re a big brother to an omega.”  
Chad!  
Yes Chad was his brother! What a mess! Jensen hadn’t forgotten about that piece of information, more like ignored it in favour of his mating with Jared.  
“Can I read them?” Jensen asked since he was sure Jared was being a typical omega drama queen.  
“What?”  
“Your mails, I would like to read them.” Jensen clarified.  
“They are heavy and pretty ugly.”  
“Are you trying to protect me?” Jensen asked, amused at Jared’s reply, “You are right I choose you and you are my mate, so maybe I should learn something about your point of view.”  
“I’ll send them to you.”Jared gave his mate a small smile. 

Jensen felt sick. He had read some of the mails Jared had received and now he wanted to rip those alphas apart who dared to threaten his mate.  
Jared was a good looking omega, well to Jensen the most beautiful in the world, he had expected that would make alphas more respectful.  
And now he learned quite the opposite. It was like they particularly enjoyed insulting omegas. They had copied Jared’s face in porn pics, or described in detail how they would rape Jared.  
‘Surely, this couldn’t be the majority of alphas!’, Jensen thought to himself.  
Alphas were good; they were guardians to watch over the pack, their families and their mates. When it came down to it even Heyerdahl and his traditional packs saw it that way.  
“Why would they abuse their power?” he asked, confused and angered at the information he’d just read.  
“Because they can,” Chris answered. “Jensen just look at you. It was in your power to compel Jared to mate with you. And you did it. Now imagine what an alpha can do who has no moral compass or in a pack where betas and omegas have no rights.”  
Jensen didn’t like where this put him, but he wasn’t read to admit it just yet. 

Maybe these alphas were just exceptions.  
Maybe Jared wanted to manipulate Jensen.  
Jensen was sure most betas and omegas were happy with their lives. They wanted and needed an alpha who helped them, took care of them and watched out for them.  
Besides it had always been this way.  
Why should it change?  
Maybe Jensen could show Jared that he was an good alpha.  
An alpha that took care of his omega, an alpha that took all worries and hardship away from his mate.  
Than Jared could be more traditional and didn’t have to work far away. Than Jared could be like a normal omega was suppose to be. 

The next morning Jensen stared at the mating bite on his neck. An alpha with a claiming mark! This wasn’t how it was suppose to be!  
And sleeping alone as a mated pair wasn’t right either. So Jensen called Jared into his study.  
Jensen had put a nice and soft cushion on the floor next to his chair. He understood now why yesterday Jared had asked to go to the den where they both could sit on the couch.  
“Jensen what’s up?” Jared asked.  
“I wanted to talk to you.” Jensen answered.  
“Okay let’s go to the den.” Jared proposed.  
Jensen knew now Jared was only manipulating Jensen.  
“Or we could stay here.” Jensen said indicating to the cushion on the floor.  
Jared’s cushion.  
Jared’s expression froze, the smile vanished and he hissed: “I’ll not kneel by your chair.”  
“Jared, I understand that…”  
“Jensen I won the fight! I will never kneel…”  
“I’m your mate and alpha, your place is kneeling next to me.” Jensen exclaimed.  
“My mother never kneeled next to my father!” Jared reminded him.  
“Your family was always too slack when it came to our customs.” Jensen dismissed him with a wave.  
Jared felt offended, “My parents are both very happy, thank you very much! My father has no dirty secrets destroying his mating.”  
“YOU WILL KNEEL HERE, OMEGA!” Jensen’s voice took a dangerous note.  
“You can’t make me!” Jared challenged him.

Jensen lost what little restrain he had left and leaped at the omega, shifting during the jump. Jared didn’t waste a second shifting and attacking Jensen.  
It was a short and dirty fight but then Jared had the alpha on the ground his mouth on Jensen’s throat. Jensen’s rash attack had cost him the victory.  
He growled deep before he released Jensen.

Shifting back he walked out of the study, not leaving Jensen out of his sight.  
“If you want to apologise, you can find me in the den.” Jared said before he left the alpha alone. Jensen shifted back breathing hard 

“That didn’t go as planed.” Jensen thought looking at the cushion, before he grabbed it and put it in the waste basket.  
After their argument, the tension in the house was frightening and Jared, Chris and Michael avoided Jensen for the rest of the day.

It was evening and Jensen was again sitting in his office while Jared had taken his usual spot in the den.

Maybe Jensen should go and talk to Jared?  
But he knew he was right!  
His father might have some flaws, but he had been a good alpha, a great, the One who took care of his pack.  
How could he make Jared see that submitting to him was the natural order?  
That omegas and betas honoured their alphas because they watched over them, took care of them.  
He looked around his office trying to find something useful.  
Since his father’s death, not much had changed. On the large bookshelf on the wall were still all those old books he had read as a kid, in order to learn how to be the alpha his father expected him to be. 

Jensen’s sight fell on “A Guide to Perfect Alpha hood.” He remembered that it had been his father’s favourite book to read things out to Jensen. He got up and took the book out. It was an old book bound in dark blue leather, the back of the pages were golden, Jensen blew some dust off of it. Then he carefully opened the book on the marked pages to his favourite parts:  
“Early on the young alpha has to learn what it means to be an alpha. After the youngsters presented the pack elders are in charge to test the young alphas in a ritual. It is custom for many, many centuries to test the young alphas in different way such as mental supremacy and physical supremacy."  
"It is natural for the omegas to desire to present as Alphas, but it is extremely important to separate these two early on. Any deceit has to be discovered and punished.”  
“The obvious strength and natural leadership that is natural to every alpha should be cultivated by every pack. In the adolescent age an alpha might take some missteps but usually at that age, they are minor and can be excused.

  
"The ritual creates an awareness of the responsibility that balances that authority: the decisions an alpha may be called on to make to keep the pack alive. Those decisions rest on the alpha's shoulders, and they weigh heavy. The honour, respect, and obedience are a result of knowing the burden an alpha carries every day, all the time."  
"To make a good alpha, you have that inbred responsibility for others, especially those smaller, weaker than you. You have the instinct and willingness to stand up to people being less than their honourable best. “(**)  


Jensen closed the book. That was the kind of alpha he wanted to be: a protector of the weak.

Jensen went to the den. He would show Jared what kind of alpha he was and this time he wouldn’t loose!

Jared was there looking expectantly at him, but Jensen had no intention to apologize to him. Instead he put the book on the side table and warned Jared:  
“Be prepared!” and got ready to attack.  
If Jared was surprised that Jensen challenged him again he didn’t showed it.  
Jared got up and faced Jensen.  
This time Jensen was cold, calculating, a predator out to fight.  
Jensen attacked Jared grabbing him around his mid section. He pushed Jared against the wall. Jared’s back hit the wall hard.  
“uff”, a sound escaped Jared’s lips.  
Normally Jensen would let go now, but he threw punch after punch at Jared’s temple, not giving Jared the chance to fight back, forcing Jared to act in his defence instead of his usual offensive attacker mode.. Jared tried to cover but Jensen was fast. Jared knocked his head against Jensen and they both lost their balance when Jared pushed away from the wall.  
They both hit the floor hard.  
Jensen was the lucky he was a second faster than Jared and managed to tackle Jared down. Now, it was Jensen who was sitting astride on Jared’s chest, with enough distance between them so Jared couldn’t grab him with his legs and as a imitation of their position at their mating fight he had Jared’s arms pined over his head.

Jared looked with big frighten eyes up to Jensen.  
“You are my omega.” Jensen said his voice cold “I understand that the concept of the supremacy of alphas is difficult for you.”  
He got up and handed the still on his back laying Jared “A Guide to Perfect Alpha Hood”  
“I want you to read the marked text in this book. Read this then you will know how I am and what I expect of my mate.”  
With that Jensen turned and left the den. 

  
(**) from "Headstrong", by fufaraw, and used with the author's explicit permission.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took an awful long time to write (like four month)!  
> Thanks to Fufaraw and her story I got over my writing blockade.
> 
> In the first version Jensen was much more understanding and just like "I lost but everything is fine and Jared is right" and that didn´t really worked for me. 
> 
> Jensen is a strong pack alpha. He has trouble to accept, that he has lost twice against Jared. I have no doubt that he will come around but he lived like that for 28 years and he can not change overnight and just because he lost two fights.
> 
> I hope you´re not too disapointed!


	3. I´m not stepping back I´m starting up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ich gehe nicht zurück ich nehm nur Anlauf"   
> I´m not stepping back I´m starting up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta is the wonderful (and very fast) Museaway! Thank you girl!
> 
> And the art is from Aomasade. I love it!

Chapter 3: Jared  
Jared stared after Jensen. He was still on the ground. His back and his head hurt a lot. He couldn’t focus his vision. Everything was kind of … blurred. 

What a mess!  
Jared had hoped that after their first night as wolfs in the forest, everything would be okay.   
But now he wasn’t so sure. 

Slowly and carefully he got up. In his hand he still had the book Jensen had given him. He swayed slightly as he made his way to the guestroom he had taken residency in. He locked the door. That wouldn’t keep out any were, but it would tell Jensen he didn’t want to see him. 

Yes, call him passive aggressive, but unless he went out there and fought Jensen again, he couldn’t think of anything else to do. 

They had been mated for two days now and already had two fights! That wasn’t how he'd imagined his mating. His parents had never fought! Even less bodily. 

Jared lay down on his bed. If the world would stop spinning, he might be able to think about what to do. While he waited for the world to stop spinning, he drifted off to sleep.

When Jared awoke the next morning, he heard the house waking up too: Jensen, Chris, Mrs. Ackles ... but he didn’t feel like facing any of them. He made his way to his en suite bathroom; a shower was a good idea!

While he waited for the water to heat up, he started thinking.   
How was this going to work?   
If Jensen had… or if he… but he stopped this useless train of thought that wouldn’t help. He got under the hot water. His wounds had healed over night but he still felt sore. 

It couldn’t go on like this!  
They both demanded things from each other that the other wasn’t willing to do or give.   
Jared washed his hair and rinsed it. When he was finished, he got out of the shower and dried himself with the fluffiest and largest towel he could find.   
His sight fell on Misha´s letter and he read again:  
“Jared, I know what you’re trying to achieve today and I pray to the gods that you’ll be successful. Your success would mean so much for our movement and the rights for betas and omegas. Whatever you do now will reflect on the movement; your choices and words will pave the way for the future generations of betas and omegas.  
Your friend,  
Misha”

Oh, Misha knows what I’m trying to achieve! I have no idea, but Misha knows! Great! 

Maybe he should grab his stuff and go back to Washington? If Jensen wanted something, he could come and ask. That would be the easiest solution to this mess.  
But no!  
Jensen and every other alpha would see it as weakness, as running away from problems, not as avoiding another fight.   
Maybe that was where he was typical omega!   
He didn’t enjoy fighting, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t fight!  
He had proved to everybody he could fight, but to Jared that was the last resort when interacting with other people and not another way to communicate like it was for alphas. 

Jared got dressed and took the book Jensen had handed him last night, after Jared had lost their last fight.   
He knew the book. Among independent betas and omegas it was a red flag, but he had never actually read it. With quite some mistrust he sat down on the bed and started reading.

Jared could understand why Jensen (or any other alpha) saw this book as the written foundation of his beliefs and notions. It painted a picture of a wise, strong and fearless alpha, centre of a loving and adoring family, and unchallenged leader and guardian of the pack.   
Jared was especially interested in the pages where Jensen, his dad and maybe his grandfather had written something as a side note, or what pages looked like they´d been read the most. 

It was early afternoon when Jared finally left his room in search of something to eat and to talk to Jensen. 

He found both in the kitchen.   
“Done with hiding?” Jensen asked with a smirk.   
Jared drew himself up to his full high. He didn’t want another fight with Jensen, but he wasn’t taking shit from him either.   
“I didn’t want to see you and I read your book.”  
Jensen ignored the don't-want-to-see-you part and looked pleased that Jared had followed his orders. “Do you see now what I was talking about?”  
“First something to eat, then I would like to talk about this book,” Jared told him.

Jensen waited for Jared to finish his meal. They didn’t talk much. While Jared was eating they both kind of prepared for another argument. Before the question den or study could arise again, Jared motioned for Jensen to keep his seat. 

“I read the book,” Jared started. “I can see the appealing utopia it paints for alphas. But that isn’t the truth.”  
“How can you say that? My father …”  
“Your father condemned Charles and Chad to a life in disgrace! Chad never had a friend till I came along and even now you haven’t talked to them, right?”  
Before Jensen could answer and defend himself, Jared continued:  
“But that’s not what I want to talk about. I read about the responsibility an alpha has to protect the weak and those in need of help.   
I think that’s only the half truth.   
Why shouldn’t an omega or beta help and care for others too? We as a pack, as a society, should watch out for each other. Everybody matters and it shouldn’t be important if you’re alpha, beta or omega. Isn’t it better to divide the responsibilities and rights among all pack members instead of putting that all on alphas?   
Every beta and omega should be allowed to make their own decisions about how to live their lives. If you force betas and omegas to submit to alphas, who says that the alpha in charge has only the best intentions for them? And if you take our voices, if you make us second class, you take our chance to demand our rights.”

Jared had become very involved in his speech. This was his passion and Jensen had to understand what Jared wanted. He didn’t want to be a spoiled trophy mate, sitting nicely beside his alpha. He didn’t want to be a house wife; he had no interest in cooking and housekeeping. But if Jensen was interested in an equal partner, one who shared his responsibilities and burdens, then he could count on Jared.   
Jared looked at Jensen, waiting for an answer.   
“Jared, I understand that you think…”  
“Jensen!” Chris came running into the kitchen. “Sorry to bother you, but we have a situation at the village square.”   
“Chris, we’re in an important discussion,” Jensen objected, clearly irritated.   
Chris looked between the two of them.   
“This is important and we need the pack alpha,” he insisted.

There was a large crowed at the village square. And it became obvious pretty fast that the group of progressive beta and omega rights supporters and the group of traditional, orthodox supporters were finally facing each other.   
Christopher Heyerdahl, pack alpha and unofficial leader of the orthodox alpha group, wasy yelling at Chad, Jared’s best friend and Jensen’s half brother. Kneeling between them was a half naked young man around Jared’s age.  
“What the hell? Matt!” Jensen called out.   
“Who’s Matt?” Jared asked, very much irritated and definitely not jealous that his mate knew the good looking half-naked omega.   
“He was Heyerdahl’s latest omega. I met him a couple of years ago, when I announced Heyerdahl’s victory to him pack.”  
“Okay.” It wasn’t okay, but they had reached the group and now wasn’t the time for an argument.   
“What is going on?” Jensen demanded.   
“I was offering Matt to other alphas, and then this omega…” Heyerdahl started.  
“You can’t sell your mate!” Chad called out.   
“I can’t? Who says I can’t?” Heyerdahl mocked Chad. 

Jared suddenly had a very bad feeling. This whole thing felt staged, like a setup Heyerdahl had created to – Jared didn’t know what, but he knew he had to watch out.

“Alpha Heyerdahl, are you abandoning your mate?” Jensen asked, surprised. “Why?”  
“I like my omegas obsequious, and now this creep...” He pointed at Chad. “...talked to him, giving him ideas. I call for compensation since it happened with your pack.”  
A mean gleam came to his face. “I want a new omega.” He sniffed at Chad and continued dismissively: “I'll take him. He’s old and not claimed. You’re probably glad I'm willing to take him.”  
“What?!” both Chad and Jared exclaimed, shocked.   
“NO. You don’t have any damage claim,” Jensen stated coolly. “You brought him here on your own.”  
Heyerdahl’s eyes flashed at Jensen. “Fine, do what you want. I’ll do what I have to do.”  
With that he turned around and left the town square, followed by his men. He left behind a bewildered Jensen, an upset Chad and a half-naked Matt. Jared wondered if they had just walked into a trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is one of the hottest days this summer!
> 
> Should I let Jared and Jensen feel also some heat?   
> What happens next?   
> Please let me know what you think.


	4. Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta RDImpala as usual you did a fast and great job.
> 
> The art is from Aomasade, vielen Dank es passt einfach zu dieser Geschichte!

Chapter 4: Jensen  
They were back home. Jensen had insisted that Matt came back with them. As Pack Alpha he felt responsible for Matt and he couldn’t leave the young (still half naked) man at the town square. Jared had protested his decision to take the other omega back home with them rambling on about it being something like a trap and Jensen being stupid. . But Jensen thought Jared was just jealous with the fact that now he had to share the house with another young, good looking omega, living within Jensen’s vicinity. Jensen liked the idea of Jared being jealous. It showed that the stubborn omega had in fact feelings for him.

Jensen also hoped since they were running out on guest rooms, Jared would finally move into his bed room. Instead, Jared had announced that Chris and Michael could either share a room or move back to their own apartment. After all, it was a mere custom that the Pack Alpha had to have some guards stationed at his house, but that didn’t mean they had to live there. That’s why Jared’s announcement left him with a bit of a bitter taste. He had wished Jared would finally see some sense and move into their bedroom and share his bed. And now, once again Jensen found himself disappointed.  
Well an alpha could hope.

They all sat down around the dinner table, even Matt was sitting with them on the chair and not kneeling, when someone burst into the house.

“Alpha! Alpha!” Charles Murray called out, rushing into the house, breathless.

“Mr. Murray, what’s the rush?” Jensen asked getting up. He was painfully aware that this man had been claimed by his father and deserved only respect. He looked at his mother, but she seemed far, far away and not really aware of what was happening.

“They took him! Alpha Heyerdahl broke into my house and took Chad with them. He said it was his right to take another unmated omega, since you took his. When Chad didn’t want to go they hit him hard and carried him away.”

“What? When was that?” Jared asked, furious, getting on his feet.

“A little more than two hours ago; they tied me to the kitchen chair and it took me a while to get out.” 

“Oh my god!” Jared spoke up , for someone who was usually calm he looked quiet shaken. “We have to take him back!” Jared said, looking pleadingly at Jensen. 

Jensen wanted to go after Heyerdahl, he really did. Because Chad was not only his half brother but he was his friend too, yet …  
“I can’t.” He said finally, not daring to look Jared in the eyes. “Heyerdahl acted within his rights according to the Pack Law when he took Chad.”

Jared looked Jensen in the eyes.  
“What?” Jared yelled at Jensen’s words. . “I told you it was a trap! I told you not to take Matt in but to send him to Chad or Charles or a hotel but no! The mighty Pack Alpha knew better. And now my best friend and your half brother is abducted by this creep! And now you tell me you can’t do anything?”   
Jared was standing at the dinner table breathing hard and looking with fire in his eyes looking at every Alpha present in the room, challenging them.   
To Jensen, he was the perfect package of ferocious beauty. His eyes wide, anger burning through them, a hint of steel to his voice, standing tall and imposing, rightfully angry on behalf of his friend.   
He was a warrior, ready to strike.  
He was a predator, ready to attack.  
He was – breathtakingly beautiful!

Jensen looked form Matt, who had slipped from the chair, when the shouting had started, and was now kneeling before Michael, to Jared. The difference between the two omegas was so obvious.   
_Was that what he wanted?_  
A demure, kneeling omega, barley thinking beyond how to please his alpha? Or someone like Jared who was out spoken ad stood up for himself and spoke his mind out and challenge the precedents all the time? 

Jensen shook himself out of his musings. Now was not the time nor the place to think about this.   
“No I didn’t say I can’t do anything. I said Heyerdahl acted according to the Pack Law, as you should. We can go before the High Council and state our case. Mainly that I granted Matt an asylum here and that I didn’t take him in to mate with me needs to be focused on too.”  
“That will take forever.” Jared objected and Jensen had to admit that he was probably right. Scratch that, he was absolutely right.

He also had no doubt that Heyerdahl would do everything to completely break Chad as fast as possible. He could understand that Jared was upset, but there wasn’t anything he could do and as soon as Jared calmed down he would see that Jensen was right. ‘Maybe they could work together on sending the letter to the High Council!’ He mused Jared had worked for Misha Collins, so he would know how to…  
“I am going after Heyerdahl and free Chad.” Jared suddenly announced.  
“What? No! That is too dangerous. I forbid it!” Jensen yelled out, without thinking , the fear of something happening to Jared gripping him. “You forbid it? You forbid it!” Jared shot at Jensen and then the walls start closing around him as he announced, “ You can’t forbid me anything.”   
With that Jared left the dining room. 

Jensen looked at the remaining five people: his mother, Matt, Charles Murray and his two guards Chris and Michael. With a nod he sent Chris after Jared and then turned his attention to Charles: “Thank you Mr. Murray, for letting me know. You did the right thing. I’ll write to the High Council immediately and I’m sure Chad will be back soon.As for the other thing Jared said, I think we’ll talk about that when Chad is back.”

Jensen didn’t knew if Charles had heard what Jared had said about Chad being his half brother or not, but this subject was for another day. 

Jensen was just done pondering over the whole scenario when Chris came running back: “I can’t find Jared, I think he left.”

Jensen sat next to Michael in his car. He was driving to Twin Pine Pack, Heyerdahl’s pack. He couldn’t believe how stupid Jared was, racing after Heyerdahl like that. He had left Charles Murray, Matt and his mother under Chris’ care and given order to check on the other betas and omegas of the pack. 

“Do you have any idea where they took Chad?” Michael asked.

“I think they are at Heyerdahl’s home. I mean if he wants to claim Chad, that is where it…” Jensen trailed off. He didn’t want to think about what could happen to Chad or Jared. 

Heyerdahl’s home was a big house or manor a little bit outside Twin Pine Village in a valley surrounded by forest. Jensen stopped his car at an area overlooking the valley but hidden from view. 

Jensen had hoped to get to Jared before he entered Twin Pine Pack or Heyerdahl’s home, but obviously Jensen was too late. There was no sign of Jared or his car and his stupid omega had left his phone in his room back at home. That could mean only one thing, Heyerdahl had already captured Jared. 

“I think Heyerdahl has Jared and Chad.” He told Michael, “we have to get them both out.”  
“Jensen that is stupid, we are alone in a foreign pack. We are outnumbered.” Michael exclaimed.

“I have a plan. I don’t want to fight. I will sneak in, free Jared and Chad, and you wait with the car running outside and than we drive back to our land as fast as possible. In and out, we’re gone before they understand what happened.” 

Michael didn’t looked convinced but since he didn’t seem to have a better idea and Jensen was his Pack Alpha he kept quiet and nodded his agreement.

“Okay give me ten, no fifteen minutes then you come and get us.”

Jensen shifted; his wolf form was faster than his human. Jensen’s plan was very simple: sneak up to the house, free Jared and Chad, get into the car and make it safely back to Greylock pack land. 

The first part was the easiest, sneaking up to the house that is. It helped that there were no guards around. Jensen reached the house and looked around trying to locate Jared and Chad.   
His fear for Jared made him reckless; despite being stronger in wolf form he changed back to human form and entered the house thru the kitchen door. On a chair he found some jeans and put them on, than he followed the voices that he could hear which were coming from the basement. He found some stairs leading down and he started strolling down them. 

The whimpering got louder the closer he got.  
 _Oh my god, what did Heyerdahl do to Jared and Chad?_  
“You’re a very bad omega.” He heard Heyerdahl speaking, “I’ll teach you how to respect alphas.”   
Slowly and as carefully as he could Jensen moved closer. There, before him in a square room was Heyerdahl and bound by his wrist and hanging from some pipes running along the ceiling; was Chad.   
_But where was Jared?_  
Suddenly a cold, hard and unforgiving barrel of a gun pressed into Jensen’s back.   
“Alpha look what I found!” The man holding the gun called out to Heyerdahl.   
Heyerdahl turned around and for a moment he seemed surprised.  
“Alpha Ackles, what a surprise! Welcome to my home. I didn’t expect to see you again, so soon.” 

He walked towards Jensen and Jensen took a moment to look around. He couldn’t see Jared anywhere, behind Heyerdahl were some other men; probably other alphas from his pack. Chad looked terrible: his left eye was swollen shut, he had several cuts along his arms and torso and a split lip. In short he looked pretty bad and beaten up. 

“I have to admit you being here messes up my plan.” Heyerdahl spoke again drawing Jensen’s attention back to him.  
“Just give me…” Jensen started, but Heyerdahl interrupted him  
“Now I have to improvise. Go searching for the others.” He ordered his men.  
“And you,” he turned to Jensen, “you stay here with us.” He told Jensen, making it clear in no uncertain terms that he was to follow the orders. 

The man behind Jensen hit him with the gun on the temple.   
The last thing Jensen saw were Chad’s terrified eyes before everything went dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ups is there a cliffhanger? 
> 
> Let me know what you think and where is Jared?


	5. There´s no easy way out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by Aomasade.  
> Beta: RDimpala
> 
> Thank you girls! I love you!

Chapter 5 Jared:

Jared knew he couldn’t just drive to Twin Pine Pack and try to free Chad. He needed a plan to set in motion. He needed to make some calls. But when he had stormed out of Jensen’s home jumping into his car, he belatedly realised that he had left his smart phone in his room. Frustrated, he thought of taking a u turn then thought better of it. He didn’t have enough time to drive back just to get his phone. He forced his mind to come up with something else and that’s when the light wet off in his mind. Just because he couldn’t go back to get his phone didn’t mean he couldn’t get another phone. He remembered he had his old phone stashed at his parent’s place.. So he drove to his parents house. 

“Heyerdahl took Chad.” Jared informed his parents the moment he stepped into the house instead of a greeting and explanation as he stormed into his parent’s living room. To his surprise his boss Misha Collins was already there and he wasn’t alone. With him was Alpha Jeffery Dean Morgan with his arm around his shoulders. 

Were they snuggling? He wondered

“Oh god! What is Ackles planning to do? And how can we help?” Misha asked him immediately getting up.  
“Nothing, Jensen wants to write to the High Council.” Jared answered bitterly. 

“I don’t understand, why would he do that?” Alpha Morgan asked also getting up. 

“Heyerdahl justified taking Chad because Jensen took his omega Matt first.” Jared explained. 

“I understand.” Misha said, “however, law is outdated and no longer legal. Heyerdahl can’t just take a beta or omega on a whim. If he wanted retribution he had to ask before the High Council and they would hear Jensen, Matt and Heyerdahl and since Jensen doesn’t plan on claiming Matt there wouldn’t be a justified case to support Heyerdahl’s arguments.” Misha conclude.

“This is all good and clear but that doesn’t help Chad.” Jared reminded.

Earlier that evening Jared had been able to talk to Matt and Matt had told him what had happened at the village square before him and Jensen had arrived. Obviously Heyerdahl and Chad had an argument over omega rights and Chad had lampooned Heyerdahl. That sounded like something Chad would absolutely do. The guy never knew when to shut his mouth.

“What does Heyerdahl want?” Jared asked.

“That is simple,” his father spoke up, James and Jill Padalecki were still sitting on the comfy chairs and looking from one to the other. “He wants that all Packs to return to his old, orthodox ways and be like Twin Pine Pack It would only go worse I gather.” 

“But why would he take Chad?” Misha asked. 

“Revenge for an unruly omega?” Morgan suggested. 

“No, I think even if Matt doesn’t know the whole incident felt staged. I think …”

“Yeah ?” Misha asked, getting impatient when Jared didn’t continue.

“Heyerdahl was here before the fight and told every reporter who would listen to his rubbish, that alphas where superior. Jensen was, is still undecided to what side he belonged and then to Heyerdahl’s surprise, I win and “claim” Jensen.” Jared air quoted “claim” with his fingers. “I proved on national TV that omegas are equal in strength and I think that made me Heyerdahl’s enemy number one.”

“That might be right Jared.” Alpha Morgan spoke up, “but I think there is more to it.  
Jensen lost and I think in Heyerdahl’s mind Jensen is not a real Pack Alpha and he plans on challenging Jensen. He probably thinks that because you were able to defeat Jensen, it will be easy to win Alpha Title of this pack.”

“Are you sure? Didn’t you see the fight ? That was brutal!” Misha asked.

Jared was stunned. 

Was that true?

Jensen had accused Jared that he would be seen as weak and Jared had denied it. But on the other had he was the first omega to win a mating fight.  
So maybe Jensen was right and other Pack Alphas would really see Jensen as a weakling. 

“So Heyerdahl is planning to take over this pack and he uses Chad as bait.” Jared said as the implications of it dawned on him. and he swallowed around the lump in his throat. 

“OH MY GOD!” Misha called out “If he becomes pack alpha of another pack he has the right for a seat in the High Council!”

“What?!” James Padalecki exclaimed as shocked as Jared felt with this revelation. 

“I have to go to Jensen and talk to him so he doesn’t do anything stupid.” Jared said, knowing how his old friend and mate would react to him storming out. He needed to get back to Jensen and stop him from taking any action.  
“We come with you,” Morgan offered “To help explain.”

Not more than three hours had passed when Jared, Misha, and Morgan pulled up before Jensen’s home. 

“This is strange.” Jared said looking at the dark house. “Where is everybody?”

The house was empty. Jared, Misha and Jeff called out to Jensen and Chris but didn’t get any answer. Finally Jared went to his room and checked his smart phone, Jensen had called twice some hours ago but when Jared called back he could hear Jensen’s phone ringing in the dining room. This meant that the man had left behind his phone and was off somewhere. Panic set in when Jared realised he didn’t know where exactly Jensen was. 

Following his gut feeling Jared called Charles Murray and after the 2nd ring Charles picked up.

“Jared! I’m so happy to hear from you. Are you all right? Is Chad with you?” Charles sounded very relieved.

“Charles I haven’t even left yet to get Chad back. I’m sorry. Where is Jensen? Do you have any idea?” 

“Michael and Jensen headed after you…” Charles told him before someone took the phone. 

“Jared? This is Chris. Where are you?” The man demanded.

“At the house, at home, at Jensen’s home.” Jared stuttered now very worried and confused. Hell why was it so complicated to call this house his home?!

“Stay there, I am coming.” And with that Chris hung up.  
Jared looked from Jeff to Misha, “I have a very bad feeling.”

Chris arrived 30 minutes later after hanging up on Jared. He explained them that Jensen had thought Jared was heading straight to Twin Pine Pack to free Chad and that Jensen had followed Jared.

“You mean Jensen wet alone into a hostile pack?” Jared asked stunned.

“Well he wasn’t alone, Michael is with him.” Chris answered sheepish obviously realising that this wasn’t his smartest move.

“Oh Michael is with him, then everything should be just fine.” Jared said sarcastically, but he was frightened, not for himself but for Jensen; especially after what he had learned from Misha earlier. 

“Maybe everything will be alright and Jensen and Michael would have managed to get Chad out by now and must be heading back.” Misha tried to spread some positive thoughts. Before Jared could tell him how unrealistic that was the phone rang.

Chris was faster that Jared and put it on speaker.  
“Hello Ackles residence here.”  
“Chris? This is Michael. Listen they got Jensen and Chad. I have no idea where Jared is and they are after me too.” Jared heard Michaels hushed and panicked voice. 

“Where are you?” Chris asked.

“At a gas station on the interstate, it’s still some miles back to pack border.”  
“The guard is on the way. We will meet you there.” Chris told Michael.

“Hurry up.” 

“I will . Take care.” Chris told him as he hung up. 

Chris looked towards Jared. Jared took a deep breath and straitened up.  
“That sounds like Pack War. A hostile Pack has our Pack Alpha and my mate. We – I – will not tolerate this. We’ll get Jensen and Chad back.” 

“And how are you going to do that?” Chris didn’t sound really that impressed and Jared knew his respect had to be earned.

“First send out the guards to get Michael and bring him back. I want to talk to him as soon as possible”.

Alpha Morgan,” Jared addressed Jeff formally “as a representative of the High Council I report the abduction of our Pack member Omega Chad Michael Murray. Pack Alpha Heyerdahl of the Twin Pine Pack took him as a compensation for his Omega Mate Matt Cohen, but we granted Matt only asylum.”

“Okay Jared, I hear your report but till the High Council can do something…” Jeff explained.

“I know but I have an idea. Misha I need a TV crew.” He turned to his mentor for help. He had a plan in his mind and the theory on how he needs to execute it.

Jared knew he needed to hurry and the plan had to be perfect to work. He just hoped that he would make it in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know: I really wanted Jared to hurry up and free Jensen and than all he does is talking. :-)  
> But he couldn´t rush after Jensen he needed a plan and that should be better than "I go in there and get him out"
> 
> Comments make me write faster and please let me know what you think.
> 
> If I get many comments I mail mail the next chapter this Weekend :-).


	6. Everything having is worth fighting for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody says thank you to Jacqui11270. I wanted to post this chapter today so she can read it before she goes to the hospital. Stay save girl.
> 
> This work was betaed by RDImpala. It was great working with you. You pointed out all the mistakes I made and helped me to make this story better. 
> 
> That means I need a new beta! Anybody interested?
> 
> The art was done by Aomasade. Thank you girl.

Chapter 6: Jensen  
Everything having is worth fighting for

Jensen’s head hurt.   
Jensen’s head was aching badly and the light that hit his face made him close his eyes again. If he could choose he would go back to the black nothingness.

“Jensen? Jensen! Thank god you’re waking up. They hit you quite badly.”  
He heard Chad’s voice through a dark haze in his mind as he tried to sit up. 

“Here let me help you.”   
He felt Chad hands helping him to sit up and holding him for a moment when the world started to spin to faster.

“How are you?” Chad asked.

“I´m okay, I´ll live.” He assured his old friend and slowly dared to open his eyes. Once his gaze was steady and didn’t feel like everything was spinning, he spoke up.  
“Where are we?” he asked looking around. 

They were in an empty white room with no windows and just two old mattresses. Like in a cell there were bars running from one wall to the other keeping Chad and Jensen away from the door. 

“Still in Heyerdahl’s cellar,, I guess” Chad said sitting on the mattress across from Jensen. 

“How long was I out?” he wondered.

“Don’t know. I passed out too. Couple of hours I guess. It must be morning.” Chad informed him.  
“Where is Jared?” he asked the most urgent question.

“Jared? Don’t know. Back home at Greylock I guess.” Chad answered, irritated with the Q and A session they were having.

“No, he went to Twin pine to free you.”

“I haven’t seen him. Sorry!”

They were both silent for a moment.

“So you stormed off to save your mate. That’s kind of cute. Did the two of you finally figured it out?” 

“Chad my head hurts and I’m not cute and what did we figured out?” On good days it was hard to follow Chad’s thoughts but today with his head still spinning and pain coursing through him, it was impossible.

“You two could be good together.” Chad said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and two days ago Jensen would have agreed, but with the constant fighting he wasn’t so sure anymore.

“I don’t know anymore.” Jensen admitted, “Maybe my father was right and Jared and I would never work together.”

“Your father was a hypocrite.”

“Our father.” Jensen whispered half hoping Chad wouldn’t hear him or would choose to ignore what he said.

“Our father?” Chad asked back. He might be beaten up, but his hearing and thinking was still sharp.  
“Yes our father,” Jensen whispered “he claimed your dad while…”

“I know.” Chad interrupted. “I have known for years. When my dad told me about it , I think I was 15 or 16, I started to investigate and well it wasn’t that hard to figure it out.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Jensen asked surprised.

“What should I say Jensen? You’re my friend and I knew you admired your father. Who was I to take that away from you?”

“It might have made some things easier for you.” Jensen pointed out.

“True. Since when have you known?” Chad wanted to know.

“My mother told me and Jared on the day of the mating fight.”

“Oh talk about bad timing.”

Jensen nodded.

“So your mother knew the whole time?” Chad enquired.

“Yes, she … stopped admiring my father and started to be more independent. I think it hurt her soul deep.” Jensen expressed his thoughts for the first time in a very long time.

“My father learned to fight and to take care of himself. He’s the strongest person I know.” Chad spoke quietly.

Jensen nodded again.   
“Your Dad knows that I know. Jared let it slip, when Charles came rushing to my house to tell us that Heyerdahl had abducted you.”

“And now?” Chad asked after a little while.

“Guess we have to wait and see or do you have an idea on how to get out of here.”

“No, sorry.” Chad admitted.

After an hour or so the door opened and two tablets with a small breakfast were pushed thru the bars by a young beta. The door was closed again before Jensen or Chad could react. 

Jensen sniffed the food carefully checking for drugs, but it smelled okay and since he was hungry he and Chad dug in.

They talked some as the hours went by. What was Heyerdahl’s plan? Yes, Heyerdahl had said that Jensen being here had messed up his plan which ultimately meant they were his prisoners but he wouldn’t leave them here forever. 

It was probably late afternoon when the door opened again and Heyerdahl came in.  
“I see you both have experienced our hospitality. Good. Alpha Ackles, I challenge you for Alpha status of your pack, since you’re lacking strength and leadership.”

“You have no right to challenge me.” Jensen said getting on his feet. He was still feeling dizzy and sick. Maybe he had a bad concussion. 

Heyerdahl looked at him with cold eyes, assessing him.  
“I have every right. You came to my pack, my home to steal an omega…”

“You abducted him! I came to help a pack member.” There was no need to tell Heyerdahl that he had thought Jared would be here.

“Whatever.” Heyerdahl dismissed Jensen’s objection, “I issued the challenge and you being here means you accepted.”

“I…” Jensen opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted.  
“However, , I wont starve you. Here is your lunch.” Again the young beta pushed two plates with burgers and fries thru the bars. 

“I advise you to eat up, you gonna need your strength.”  
He took a fries off of the plate and left together with the beta.

“Just tell me you feel better than you look.” Chad asked, wide eyed. Jensen remained silent. He still felt terrible but Heyerdahl was right, he needed his strength so he took one plate and handed one to Chad.   
“We should eat this while it’s still warm. .” Jensen said. Hopefully he would feel better once he had eaten. 

The food didn’t help, it only increased his sickness.   
“You don’t look like you’re ready to fight.” Chad stated the obvious.  
“I feel terrible.” Jensen admitted.   
“Look at me Jensen.” Chad urged Jensen. He took Jensen’s face between his hands and looked him in the eyes.  
“They drugged you.” He simply said.  
“No he wouldn´t …” Jensen started but it was a kind of hard to concentred.   
“When will the fight take place?” Chad asked, his impatience getting better of him, but Jensen didn’t loose his patience while answering Chad.  
“I don’t know; traditionally when both alphas have arrived at the place where the challenge takes place. My guess would be today or tomorrow. But I have a feeling it would be today itself at sunset.” Jensen slurred. 

As if Jensen’s words came true, the door opened and a pair of white hosen was thrown in. Hosen were a traditional piece of clothing, looking like pants but especially designed to allow shifting during fight without ending up being naked. 

The last time he had worn them had been at his mating fight. That seemed like an eternity ago, when in reality it was only a couple of days ago.

Swaying, Jensen got up on his feet. God, he felt terrible! How was he going to fight in this state? He could loose everything he cared for. 

Suddenly there was a shouting and than he could hear Heyerdahl shouting,  
“That omega! I’m going to kill him! How dare him! He can’t do that!” 

A more reasonable voice could be heard, but Jensen couldn’t make out the words.

“I don’t care that it was on national TV. I’m going to kill him.” Heyerdahl yelled again.   
“Well I think Jared is here.” Chad announced and he sounded far too cheerful given his beaten up state and the fact that they were both still locked up.

Jensen stumbled after Chad. He had changed into the hosen, and then they had blindfolded him. They had driven him and Chad around for quite some time and judging by the sudden turns they were taking so often, they seem to be hiding or running from something or rather a someone.

When they finally stopped, they were ordered to get out and after some time were held stop. they felt someone remove the blindfolds. They were standing in what looked like an abandon warehouse. Was this where they would fight? Jensen had been expected something more public, like a gym where many people would witness the fight. This seemed almost hidden and it felt eerie.  
“Jensen I don’t like this.” Chad hissed, “You look like you were drugged or something. You can’t even walk straight. You can’t fight!”

“Maybe I’ll feel better when I change.” Jensen tried to be positive but Chad just glared at him and spoke again, “Bull shit you…” but wasn’t given a chance to complete his thoughts. 

Heyerdahl stepped into the open area in the middle of the warehouse. Jensen saw that a fighting area had been marked on the ground. Looking around he realised the only witnesses to this fight would be Heyerdahl’s men. Even if he won by a miracle, would they accept his victory? 

“We are here today to safeguard the Greylock Pack from a weak and incompetent alpha. I challenged Alpha Ackles and he came here in acceptance of the same. We will fight until death, just like foretold by the laws of our forefathers. May the better wolf win.” 

Someone gave Jensen a push in the back and he stumbled into the ring.   
He was still dizzy and sick. He quickly realized that Chad was right, this couldn’t be from a hit to his head. But Jensen had been trained to fight since he was a young pup. He looked at Heyerdahl and saw him grinning at his uncoordinated movements. 

Jensen jumped at Heyerdahl shifting in his wolf form mid air. He whirled around and snapped at Heyerdahl. Only the other alpha had moved out of the way and had also shifted with his dirty grey wolf snapping at Jensen.   
With an uncoordinated movement, Jensen avoided his teeth. 

Suddenly was a commotion by the entrance.   
“Stop in the name of the High Council.” Alpha Jeffrey Dean Morgan’s voice could be heard, booming in the arena.  
“The fight has stared and can only end if one wolf gives up or is killed.” One old tiny alpha in the front row told Morgan.

“I know pack law, old man. But it is also mandatory to have an Alpha from the High Council present as a referee and you make sure both alphas are … healthy before they enter the ring.” Morgan’s voice was cold and Jensen wanted to show his respect to the representative of the High Council only he didn’t dared take his eyes of Heyerdahl. 

“Since my mate is obviously ill, I will take his place.” Jared said stepping into the ring.  
Jensen was so happy to see that Jared was unharmed but he didn’t like the idea of Jared fighting for him.

“No.” Jensen whispered. He and Heyerdahl had both changed back to their human forms simultaneously.

“Jensen you’re in no form to fight Heyerdahl and anyway I’m the one he wants to fight.” He took Jensen’s had and led him out of the ring. Jensen really didn’t want to go but it was laughingly easily to move a still protesting Jensen out of the ring. 

The moment Jensen stepped out of the ring was the moment Heyerdahl attacked. 

Jared was still dressed in his street cloth, a blue jeans and a white shirt, but the cloth ended up in shreds, when Jared changed; his black wolf slightly larger than Heyerdahl’s grey wolf. 

Jensen still felt dizzy so he sat cross legged next to Chad. There were still people entering the warehouse. One, no two TV crews came running in broadcasting the brutal fight that took place right before Jensen.

Jensen remembered watching his mating fight on the TV, thinking that had been brutal. And while the fight between Jared and Jensen had been serious there had also been some kind of – respect. 

Not this fight though. Heyerdahl was out for blood and murder.  
And Jared …

First he might have tried to hold back but when Heyerdahl first bit in his side and then bit down on his right ear, he went berserker.   
Jared bit at Heyerdahl’s foot and than went for his throat. It was bloody and ugly. 

Jensen was so afraid for Jared’s life, he could barley breath and with a sudden clarity he realised he couldn’t shelter Jared.   
Not from the world and not from guys like Heyerdahl.  
He could only give Jared (and other omegas and betas) the choice and the right to stand up for themselves. He could only work on a world that gave them the right to fight for themselves and for the ones they loved.

Jared was , now in his human form with Heyerdahl pinned to the ground.   
He gave him the last chance to give up and accept his defeat. But the alpha struggled and suddenly Heyerdahl had a little knife in his hand and jabbed into Jared’s side. In an instant Jared changed back in his wolf form and tore Heyerdahl’s throat out. Only he didn’t stop once he had killed the alpha, he kept tearing the body apart.

“Jared! Please stop.” Jensen called out, begging his mate. 

Jared let what was left of Heyerdahl drop to the ground and went to Jensen. On his dark fur the blood wasn’t really visible, but his fur was wet and he left a trail of bloody footprints leaving behind him with each step he took.

Jared didn’t change back. Instead he lay down next to Jensen nudging at his side with his nose. From far away Jensen heard Morgan announcing their victory. 

Black spots were dancing before his eyes. He heard Jared’s wolf howling, but before he could wonder what made his beautiful and strong mate so sad he slipped away into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what happens next?  
> Any thoughts?


	7. Got to make it on my own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my artist: Aomasade. Du weißt ich liebe deine Bilder!
> 
> Thank you to my new Beta: Vi_olet. You are a very fast girl. Thank you!

**Chapter 7: Got to make it on my own**

Jared looked down at his still unconscious mate. He tried in vain to not feel guilty about what had happened. Misha and Jeff had assured him he had acted perfectly fine for a pack leader. The news was going crazy with the young wild omega that had defended not only his pack but also his mate from a hostile alpha. But Jared was still kind of shocked that he had Heyerdahl literally torn apart. 

In the Twin Pine Pack Hospital, a typical pack hospital but larger than the one back home, a Dr. Lehne had talked to Jared and assured him that Jensen was now in good hands and given some time, he would wake up soon from the drug-induced coma. Jared didn’t like the arrogant man but ignored his feelings so Jensen could be helped as fast as possible. Jared just wished they were back at Greylock Pack but this was now his pack too. 

Jared’s plan to free Jensen had been simple: Challenge Heyerdahl on TV, hoping to get him to come to him, so the guards had time to free Jensen and Chad.  
Heyerdahl’s plan had been simple too: fight Jensen and win so he would be able to strike down all further attempts for omega and beta rights. 

So Heyerdahl had drugged Jensen and fought with him, and Jensen in his drugged state was no match to anybody. Jared, Misha, Jeff, Chris, and as many pack members as possible along with two TV crews had then driven to Twin Pine Pack; Jared remembered driving around and searching for Jensen and Heyerdahl, but the house of the pack alpha was abandoned and so it took a while to finally find Jensen and Chad. The fight had already started when Jared had entered the warehouse and Jared could smell the drug on, or rather in, Jensen. 

Jared was surprised by the fear he felt for his mate. Fear closely followed by the need to protect his mate and rage against the alpha that had dared to hurt his mate. Killing Heyerdahl had felt – natural. And the knowledge that he had saved Jensen (and their pack) made it easier on Jared to live with the knowledge that he had ended another life.

Jared looked at Jensen. His own stab wound at his side was still tender but Misha had told Jared confidently that, because of this cowardly act from Heyerdahl, Jared had won over even more pack. If only Jensen would wake up. 

After Jensen had lost consciousness, Jared didn’t want to let anybody near his injured mate. Only Chad had been able to talk to Jared and persuade him to change back and allow the EMT to check on Jensen. They had taken Jensen to the pack hospital and that was two days ago.

If Jensen would just wake up! 

They didn’t know what kind of drug Jensen had in his blood, and if Jared had to guess on Heyerdahl, he didn’t care if Jensen lived so it was some kind of poison-like banewort. 

Jared sat down next to Jensen and with shaking fingers he took his hand. Astonished, he saw his hands were larger than Jensen’s. It felt so wrong seeing Jensen pale and motionless in this bed, and with sudden clarity, Jared realised he missed Jensen. 

True, since their mating they had been constantly fighting and arguing and before that, they hadn’t talked for several years. But Jared had always known Jensen was alive and kicking.   
“Please wake up, Jensen.” He whispered to his mate. “Don’t think you can get away like that! You hear me? We now have three packs to unite.”  
Jared wished away some tears that had escaped his eyes. No, he couldn’t cry now. 

There was a knock at the door.  
“Can I come in?” Chad asked. Jared nodded his agreement.  
“How you doing?”   
“Okay I guess.”  
Chad looked at him with sharp eyes. Jared was sure his old friend would see the tear tracks on his skin.  
“So did you two?” Chad asked after some time.  
“So did we what?” Jared asked back, not understanding what Chad was talking about.  
“So did the two of you finally figure it out?” Chad asked again.  
“Figure what out?” Jared asked, getting impatient with Chad.  
“What everybody knows who knows both of you. That you two could be really good together.”   
Jared looked surprised at his friend.  
“I told Jensen the same.” Chad continued. “While we were… waiting.”  
“And what did Jensen say?”  
“Nothing. I think, like you, he was surprised that I thought you two could actually work together and we were kind of sidetracked by the fact that I’m his half-brother.”  
Jared nodded. They had talked about that yesterday.   
“Have you thought about taking on the name Ackles?” he asked Chad.  
“No. I don’t know, maybe if my father could get some kind of … recognition.”  
“I don’t know about that, Chad. But I know that Edda is labile and I can't do it without consulting Jensen.”  
“I understand, Jared. But why are you so eager to establish me as an Ackles?”   
Jared swallowed and looked at his mate.  
“The doctor told me Jensen is in a coma and he won’t wake up. They don’t know why, and since I’m sure as hell not pregnant you’re the walking, talking Ackles heir, if something happens to Jensen.”  
Chad’s mouth dropped. “What… how… no…” he said, obviously not mentally prepared to face all the implications. He swallowed several times and shook his head.   
“No Jared, that’s not gonna happen. Jensen will wake up. You will get around this and everything will be fine.”  
“I hope you’re right Chad, I hope you’re right.”

Two days went by and Jensen’s condition didn’t improve, if anything it got worse.   
“Jared you have to do something.” Misha insisted they were both in Jensen’s hospital room. “You got three packs and they don’t know what happens next. I’m sorry but there is only a certain time you can stay with your mate and ignore the pressing matters in your pack.”  
“What do you mean?” Jared asked tiredly. He hadn’t left Jensen’s side, well, only to go to the bathroom or grab something from the cafeteria.   
“You demand the same rights as an alpha, so act that way. As a pack leader you have to... well, lead. Tell the packs what your agenda is. Green River Pack used to be progressive. Twin Pine was orthodox and Greylock you know best. Tell them what they have to expect and be prepared for fights. I don’t think anybody in his right mind would challenge you, but that won’t stop them from fighting for every stupid alpha right.”  
“How bad is it?” Jared wanted to know, looking up from Jensen’s still face.  
“The people here are nervous. They are used to Heyerdahl. They are afraid you’ll tear their pack apart.”  
Jared nodded his understanding. “Okay.” Jared looked back at Jensen, a part of him wanted to stay here with his mate but another part of him knew that he had a duty to their Packs.  
“Chris! Michael! Come in!” he called the guards. “I have to go to the alpha’s office, but I need to know someone is watching over Jensen. Please have one of our Greylock guards always here with him. I’ll be back tonight.”  
“Yes Sir.” They both answered.  
“Jared, if it’s okay I’ll stay here with him. I feel like I let him down.” Michael pleaded.  
“Yes, okay. You’re my eyes on him. Keep him safe.”  
“I will amega.” He said sincerely. 

After he had taken a shower and shaved, Jared followed Misha with a deep sigh outside.   
_That was a good decision._ Jared thought to himself when faced with the crowd of News teams, pack members and the whole guard of the Greylock Pack. Even Tom was back. His and Stephen’s wedding had brought back Jared in first place and had set all this in motion.  
“Tom, it is good to see you! Thank you for coming.”  
“My duty is an honor and a privilege, amega.” Jared stopped in his tracks. Amega. The first time Michael called him that he thought he had misheard him. He didn’t know the expression but promised himself to look it up.

Greylock Pack   
Green River Pack   
Twin Pine Pack

Jared was standing before a large map in Heyerdahl’s office (well, his former office). Greylock was a small pack but with a good infrastructure and a famous college. Green River was, or had been, known for its computer industry. Many companies took advantage of the fact that Greylock’s college was just across the pack border to recruit their employees.   
Twin Pine was by far the largest pack square-mile wise. It had only little industry but wonderful nature. 

While Jared didn’t see many problems merging Green River and Greylock, he wondered how they could successfully integrate Twin Pine.  
“Here are the omega restrictions from Twin Pine.” Chad said, stepping next to Jared. He and Stephen had started looking though all the laws of the Twin Pine Pack so Jared knew what he had to start working on.   
“First thing, we have to take away all restrictions on omega and beta rights, like not being allowed to leave the house unless accompanied by an alpha.” Jared proclaimed.  
“Can’t we take Greylock’s pack law and take it to all other packs?” Stephen asked.   
Jared thought about it for a moment.  
“No, as far as I know Greylock law is basically the same as Twin Pine but since the pack alpha was laissez-faire, we had many liberties. It would be best if we could create a new law for a united pack. A new name might give the pack a sense of pack identity.”  
“That is quite ambitious!” Alpha Morgan said from the door. “May I come in?”  
“Yes please. You know Chad, and this young omega is Stephen Amell.” Jeff nodded to Chad and Stephen and started.  
“I’m here on an official High Council mission. With the victory in the pack fight, you as the pack leader won the right for a seat in the High Council.”  
“Thank you, Alpha Morgan.” Jared started, surprised “But as you know my mate is still in the hospital.”  
“The invitation goes to you, amega, not Jensen.” Morgan corrected with a smile in his voice.  
“What?! I’m an omega and that is the High Council!” Jared said, stunned.   
“Jared, do you have any idea of the influence you might get?”  
“No, but I’m starting to realise it.”

It was late evening when he returned to Jensen in the clinic. He asked Michael and Chris: “Have you talked to Dr. Lehne?”  
“Yes, twice.” Chris answered. “Jensen’s condition got worse during this afternoon and I was about to call you but Dr. Lehne assured me that wouldn’t be necessary. He’s with Jensen now.”

Jared had talked to Dr. Lehne before and found him an arrogant alpha asshole, but as long as he was good at his job Jared didn’t care about his attitude. But as Chris mentioned that Dr. Lehne was now with Jensen… he suddenly had a bad feeling about it.   
With Michael and Chris on his heels he ran down the corridor to Jensen’s room.   
Jared pushed the door open and saw Dr. Lehne administering something into the tube stuck to Jensen’s arm.   
“What is this?” Jared demanded to know.  
Instead of answering Jared’s question, Dr. Lehne grinned evilly at him:  
“It’s too late, you can’t save him anymore.”  
Michael and Chris both leaped at the doctor, bringing him down and snapping at his throat.   
Lehne just laughed like a mad man.  
“Stop!” Jared ordered.   
Both alphas looked at him, surprised that he didn’t order the execution of the man that wanted to murder his mate.  
“We might need him for information. Michael, arrest him and take him away. Chris, call Morgan, we need a helicopter. We need to get Jensen in another hospital.” 

It took less than 15 minutes until Jared, Chris, Jeff, and the still unconscious Jensen were in the air.  
“I called the hospital in Washington DC, they are expecting us. I told them as best as I could what happened to Jensen.”  
“Thank you Jeff, your help will be remembered.” Jared answered and looked down at his mate. 

Jensen was white as the sheets and did his breathing sound strange?   
How could he have missed that Dr. Lehne had poisoned Jensen?   
Who else was involved?   
But his priority was now Jensen; he would later find the other traitors and bring them to justice.

They landed on top of a hospital in Washington DC. A large crew of doctors and nurses were waiting for them when the helicopter finally touched ground. Jensen was wheeled away and Jared and the others were shown to a waiting room. 

Jared started pacing, he couldn’t sit still. How could it have escaped him that the doctor was poisoning Jensen! Was that the reason why he hadn’t woken up? Jared was so mad at the doctor.   
“Jared, sit down.” Chris advised.  
“I can’t. I never expected treason like this! To poison the pack alpha, even after a pack fight, is unheard of. I want him punished, I want…” Jared fell silent, he wanted Lehne´s head on a silver plate but he knew - he understood - he shouldn’t call for blood.   
Just when he thought it couldn’t get worse a large dark-haired alpha stepped up to him and said:  
“I’m Oscar from the Shanover Pack and I challenge you.”   
Chris tried to grab and pull him away but the challenge had been issued.  
Jared just nodded tiredly; his understanding the conditions would be the same as in all the other fights.   
He called Stephen and gave him clear instructions. Then he continued to pace the floor. It was gonna be a long night.   
  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m sorry that it took me so long to update this story. But you all know in what crazy times we life. My daugther had to stay at home because one of her classmates was Covid positiv. I had so much on my mind and I didn´t feel like writing. Than my son got sick and we had to got to the clinic to check if he had Covid.   
> Thank God it all came back negativ. 
> 
> I´m working on the next chapter and hopefully this time I wont take so long to update.  
> Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoyed this update!


	8. There’s a time for us, there’s a place for us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give some applause to my fantastic beta Violet.  
> You are super fast! I couldn´t beliefe it!
> 
> The art is from Aomasade. I´m still in love with it!

**Chapter 8: Jensen  
There’s a time for us, there’s a place for us  
**  
There was a fly crawling on his hand.  
It tickled a little bit and he moved his hand to shoo it away. 

Golden light filled the bedroom and from somewhere in the house he could hear people talking. Slowly, Jensen sat up, his head felt clear for the first time and he could finally think without falling asleep after two minutes.  
As if called by Jensen’s movement, Jared came to the bedroom.  
“Did you sleep well?” Jared asked.  
“Yes, I feel better; good actually.”

It’d been four weeks that he was home again. Jensen had been in a coma for nearly two weeks and still needed to rest a lot. Jared had insisted on going home as soon as Jensen was stable enough, insisting he would feel better at home. Jensen had a feeling there was more to it, but since he used to drift off during talks, he hadn’t been able to figure it out.

“That’s good.” Jared said, sitting down on the bed. He reached out and patted Jensen’s knee. Since he had woken up, he’d noticed little touches and Jared checking in on him at random times. Of course, Jensen realised that Jared ran the complicated process of uniting three packs, but he just didn’t have the energy to join the work and much less to take over.

The doctor in Washington _(how come he had been in Washington?)_ told them his body would need time to heal. For a were, that usually meant a week, but obviously Jensen needed much more time.

As the pack alpha (especially one of three packs) he would expect a challenge from another pack alpha, but as far as he knew no challenge was issued.

“There are some things we need to talk about.” Jared said. Jensen looked at his mate. Jared looked tired – no, exhausted.  
“Has some pack alpha finally come forward and challenged me?”  
“Us – yes, there were …” Jared took a moment to count in his head. “Four. But two of them are now trying to withdraw their challenge after I fought with Oscar Gilles from the Red Rock Pack and Anthony Miller from Angel Creek Valley Pack.”

“WHAT?” Jensen asked, shocked.

Those two packs were actually the ones he would have guessed to challenge him. Had challenged him – them.  
Whatever.  
And Jared had obviously fought and won, they wouldn’t be here sitting around if Jared had lost.  
“You won against those alphas?” Jensen asked, impressed and worried at the same time.  
“I found it very cowardly that they challenged you while you were in a coma and told them so. Yes, I won.”  
Jared didn’t sound proud or vain like most alphas would rightfully be, Jared just stated a fact.  
“And now?” Jensen asked.  
“Well your presence is needed, but there are some things you need to know first.”  
“Apart from challenges you took on my behalf?”  
“Yes. I’m sorry, but there is so much going on and if you feel up to it, I’ll fill you in and… discuss the next steps.”  
“Okay.” Jensen agreed, not sure what he agreed to. 

Jared took Jensen’s hand and led him to the family room. Well, it used to be the family room. Since it was the largest room in the house, Jared had converted it into some kind of conference room. Stephen, Jeff, Chris, and Chad were there waiting for him; they raised from their seats when Jared and Jensen entered.

“First, you have to know the reason why it took you so long to recover. Not only did Heyerdahl drug you, but the doctor at the clinic poisoned you. That was why we brought you to Washington.” Jared explained, after taking a seat to Jensen’s right at the head of the large wooden table.

Jensen looked, shocked, from one to the other.  
“Poisoned? An alpha would never…”  
“Jensen, Alpha Ackles, I know you live by certain rules and a code of honour and you expect all other alphas do the same.” Jeff explained and continued: “And some do. I surely hope to live up to those standards. Only there are other alphas who just pretend to be men of honour. They abuse their power, treat their betas or omegas badly, lie to get what they want and yes, poison people who they see as a threat to their way of living.”

Jensen looked at his guards, his allies, his friends, and his mate. His world, his value system, was crumbling around him. If it was possible, he would like to go back to his bedroom and never come out again but that wasn’t really an option. 

In the background was the large muted TV running. Jensen didn’t know if it was the news feed or something someone had recorded. It showed Jared dressed only in the tight hose, with his bare chest glistening with oil or sweat entering an arena to fight Oscar Gilles from the Red Rock Pack. Jensen knew Oscar, he was a strong alpha. Never allowing any kind of weakness and that was the reason he had expected his challenge. Oscar was a little taller than Jared, his bald head and his massive form demanded respect and obedience. It looked like he tried to order Jared to submit to him, but Jared just sent him a smirk and replied something Jensen couldn’t hear. Then a montage followed with slow-motion capture of the hardest hits both opponents took. In the end, Jared’s black wolf had pinned Oscar’s grey wolf to the ground, his throat in his fangs. Oscar changed back, accepting his defeat. 

“Does Red Rock Pack now also belong to us?” Jensen asked, pointing to the TV and remembering what Jared had told him earlier.  
Jared looked in the direction, sighed and nodded.  
“I told you there was a lot you have missed.” Jared explained to him.  
“Yes, Oscar Gilles from the Red Rock Pack and Anthony Miller from Angle Creek Valley Pack.” Chad added with barley hidden glee.  
Jensen’s sight fell on the TV again, where a now-human-again Jared looked pretty beaten up and bloody but was declared winner of the fight.  
“The fight with Anthony Miller?” Jensen wanted to know.  
“Was kind of two days ago.” Jared said.  
“Kind of?” Jensen wondered.  
“Well, he accepted defeat but isn’t willing to resign from his post as pack alpha.” Jared explained and continued:  
“With the other packs, that never was an issue. Greylock Pack was ours, Green River Pack I think is happy to be under new management, and Twin Pine Pack lost its pack alpha. Even Red Rock and Oscar played by the rules after they had lost, they sure didn’t like it but until they have a new contender they are stuck with us.”  
“And we have been quite busy.” Stephen started, eager to contribute to the talk. “We started to write a kind of pack constitution. With a council leading the pack and…”

GRRR  
A deep growl escaped Jensen.  
How dare an omega talk about taking away his leadership!  
But then something clicked in his mind and he remembered it wasn’t HIS leadership, it was THEIR leadership; his and Jared’s, because Jared had wanted him, had chosen him.  
Jared had moved in front of Stephen and stared at Jensen, trying to determine if he was a threat to his friend.  
Stephen was, like Jared and Chad, a long-time friend. Their friendship going back to High School times and now he was married to Tom, also a childhood friend of Jensen. Yes, times were changing, and he needed to learn to navigate in this world. 

“Sorry, old habits die hard.” He said to no one particular, but the whole room relaxed back.  
“You said council.” Jensen addressed Stephen.  
“Yes, we thought it would be good to include the other former leader in some kind of council, different opinions, different needs and habits and all that.  
Jared suggested some kind of election where every ordinary were can candidate for a seat in the council and we are working on that but that takes a while to figure it all out.”  
“But Anthony Miller from Angel Creek Valley doesn’t like these new rules?”  
“Well, I think neither Oscar Gilles nor Mark Sheppard really like those changes, but they are alpha enough to accept them.” Jared said.  
“Mark Sheppard?” Jensen wanted to know, he didn’t know that name.  
“He is the new… bailiff of the Twin Pine Pack. Well, at least he calls himself that.” Jared explained.  
“And Anthony Miller?” Jensen reminded.  
Jared took a deep breath and looked at the others around the table for support.

Strange, that didn’t made Jared look weak or less competent. Instead he looked strong and smart asking for assistance when he needed it. 

“Some packs didn’t believe Almega Padalecki´s win against Heyerdahl and Gilles. They called it fake news and when alpha Miller challenged our Almega, he announced in the same moment it would be a setup if he lost, that the High Council was favouring an omega and that an alpha could never lose against an omega.” Chris explained with a tired note to his voice. Jensen noticed he seemed proud of their Almega and ashamed to be seen as an alpha like Miller.  
“So what happened?” Jensen wanted to know.  
Jared got up and walked to the window, looking out and making clear he wouldn’t be the one telling Jensen, so Chris continued:  
“Almega beat Miller pretty fast and completely. I mean, after seeing Miller fight, I bet a lot of other pack alphas could have beaten that man. But instead of accepting his defeat he called it a fraud, went back to his pack land and refused to hand over his leadership even knowing he would have a seat in the council.”  
“Even worse now, in the other packs are rumours that they should do the same and just not work together with us.” Chad added. 

Jensen’s head hurt.  
That was the first time in over six weeks that he was up walking and talking. It was a lot to process.  
“That is enough for now. Thank you to all of you. Please let Charles know we will have an early dinner outside in an hour. You are all invited. But please give Jensen and me some time and room now.” Jared ordered, still standing by the window.

When their friends and family had left them alone, Charles brought them both some hot tea and some biscuits.  
“Dinner will be served shortly, but Edda made these for you.” Charles explained as he put the beverage and food before Jensen and Jared.  
“Thank you.” Jensen said, surprised by the fact that Charles was here. 

They drank their tea in silence and Jensen slowly felt better. He had never enjoyed tea, he had always preferred coffee, but he had to admit it tasted great with the little biscuits his mother had made.

“You didn’t only work on uniting the packs.” Jensen noticed. “What is up with Charles being here?”  
“When you were in the coma, I had some hard decisions to make.” Jared whispered with a sad voice. “I didn’t know if you would wake up and… and I wasn’t pregnant. If you had died that would have made Chad the last heir to the Ackles name. So after some talking to Edda, Charles, Chad, and Jeff, Charles was officially recognised as the former alpha’s omega and Chad is now officially your half-brother.  
I’m sorry, I wanted to wait for you to wake up but when the days passed and you didn’t get better and the doctors suddenly couldn’t assure me you would wake up, I talked to your mother and she was okay with it. She didn’t hold any grudge against Charles or Chad. Charles and Edda moved in my parents’ old house next door, that now also holds the official guest rooms.”  
“And here I was thinking you would modernise and revolutionize everything, and then you go back to grand old Alpha Pack household, with several betas and omegas for the alpha’s lust and pleasure.” Jensen grinned at Jared.  
Jared was suddenly very serious; obviously that wasn’t something he joked about: “This wasn’t some alpha claiming helpless and powerless betas or omegas. This was three adults doing what’s best for the peace in the pack and keeping everybody safe.”  
“Yes, you are right, sorry. As I said: old habits die hard.  
What’s up with Miller?” Jensen asked, eager to change the subject.

Jared took a deep breath:  
“We have different options: one, I could go to Angel Creek Valley and force him to submit. We can ignore him. Or we could call for the High Council.”  
“But…” Jensen wanted to know.  
“It wouldn’t help. If I do something now, or better yet if we do something now, it has to be final; something where he can’t call “Fake News” or blame it on others.”  
“So tell me, what is your plan?”

Instead of answering right away, Jared looked at him with his fox-tilted eyes. In the light of the late afternoon they shone blue, but Jensen knew they could change colour depending on Jared’s mood.

“It depends.” He finally said.  
“On what?” Jensen asked, knowing the answer.  
“On you.” Jared said, giving the expected answer but then he continued: “What do you want? I can fight alpha after alpha, but I don’t want to. That’s not me. That’s not who I want to be. And mostly, I don’t want to fight at home.  
Can you accept me the way I am with my ambitions and dreams?”  
“Jared, I’ve loved you for a very long time and I understand that you choose me as your mate, even when I didn’t let you have much of a choice.  
I understand that you can’t be the omega that I wanted you to be. But I see and take pride in the knowledge you are my mate; my strong, intelligent, independent and stubborn omega.  
Now, even others see how special you are and call you almega, and I’m allowed to call you my mate.  
Yes Jared, I accept you. I’m proud of you but that doesn’t mean it is easy for me to accept this. It is not the way I was brought up to believe the world works. I still need some time to get used to it. But I don’t want you to change. I love you the way you are.”

Jared had tears in his eyes.  
Jensen couldn’t believe it!  
His strong mate was almost crying.

Jared surged forward and pulled Jensen to his feet, then crashed their lips together.  
The kiss was desperate and hungry and commitment. And Jensen and Jared put all their emotion in it: the angst and the love, the hate and the hope. When they parted a couple minutes later, they were both breathing hard.  
“We should do this more often.” Jared said, breathless.  
“What? Drink tea, talk, or kiss?” Jensen asked.  
“Drink tea, of course.”

The dinner that night was a friendly affair and Jensen took the opportunity to welcome Chad and Charles into the family. 

Looking around, Jensen was surrounded by his family and friends.  
And Jared had kissed him!  
That sure had to mean something, right?

That was the life Jensen had always longed for. Maybe this evening was a look into the future. Maybe after they had dealt with Anthony Miller, this was their future.

**Sneek read Chapter 9**

**Chapter 9:  
Jared**  
Jared woke up the next morning with a smile on his face.  
It had been good to talk to Jensen.  
It had been great to kiss Jensen. 

After the dinner, Jensen had almost fell asleep at the table and Jared brought him to his room. It was obvious that Jensen needed his rest, but it was also obvious they both didn’t want to part. So Jared had slept in Jensen’s room. And yes, they both had slept, no sex, just a little bit of snuggling before Jensen fell asleep in Jared’s arms. 

Jared turned around and looked at Jensen.  
He looked younger and relaxed in his sleep. Carefully, Jared extracted himself from Jensen; he didn’t want to wake him up. He slipped into his room and changed into his running gear. 

He enjoyed his morning run, even if it had become a big affair since Chris insisted he needed the guards around. So now, he usually jogged in a group of three guards.  
Still, Jared enjoyed the runs, seeing the sun rise, the world getting the colours back –green, yellow, and red replacing the grey and black of the night. It also helped him to organise the day ahead of him: plan telephone calls and formulate another paragraph for their pack constitution.

This morning Chris and two new guards were waiting for Jared.  
“Good morning Almega, you remember Fred and Andy? They joined the guard from Green River Pack.”  
“Ah yes, good morning gentlemen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I was thinking this was going to be the last chapter! But Jared and Jensen have more to tell.  
> I hope you don´t mind. Jensen has accepted Jared but on an intellectual level, to finally internalice this takes more time. I hope it made sense.
> 
> And they finally kissed! I hope you don´t think it was too soon.


	9. Unexpected development

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to wait till Mr. Trump says he lost the election but that just take too long.  
> So here is the next chapter.

Chapter 9: Unexpected development

Jared  
Jared woke up the next morning with a smile on his face.   
It had been good to talk to Jensen.  
It had been great to kiss Jensen. 

After the dinner, Jensen had almost fallen asleep at the table and Jared brought him to his room. It was obvious that Jensen needed his rest, but it was also obvious they both didn’t want to part. So Jared had slept in Jensen’s room. And yes, they both had slept, no sex, just a little bit of snuggling before Jensen fell asleep in Jared’s arms. 

A couple of days went by, Jensen joined Jared at the office and Jared was very grateful for this. As much as he liked to work on a change, it was more than enough work for both of them to do. Jared and Jensen worked well together and Jared tried not to mother hen Jensen too much. Slowly, they settled in a routine and Jared allowed himself to relax. It was easier when he could share the responsibility for their now really large pack.

Jared hadn’t returned to his room after their first night together, without talking about it much Jared now slept in Jensen’s room. And while nothing but snuggling had happened, it helped Jared to trust the alpha and get a new feeling for their relationship. Jared was sure that this was a typical omega thing and didn’t make any sense to an alpha.

It was early in the morning. Jared turned around and looked at Jensen.   
He looked younger and relaxed in his sleep. Carefully, Jared extracted himself from Jensen; he didn’t want to wake him up, but he couldn’t resist and kissed him on his forehead. He slipped into his own room and changed into his running gear. 

He enjoyed his morning run, even if it had become a big affair since Chris insisted he needed the guards around. So now, he usually jogged in a group of three guards.   
Still, Jared enjoyed the runs, seeing the sun rise, the world getting the colours back –green, yellow, and red replacing the grey and black of the night. It also helped him to organise the day ahead of him: plan telephone calls and formulate another paragraph for their pack constitution.

This morning Chris and two new guards were waiting for Jared.  
“Good morning Almega, you remember Fred and Andy? They joined the guard from Green River Pack.”   
“Ah yes, good morning gentlemen.  
So Chris, I had this morning run dedicated to talk to you.”  
“About what Almega?” Chris asked respectfully.  
“Almega, I had never heard that term before.”  
“It is an old, ancient expression. In prehistoric times, times only our oldest legends tell us about, it was said that packs had been ruled by alphas, albetas, or almegas. I found it fitting and it is said with deep respect. But if you prefer the expression omega, I’ll stop using Almega.” Chris explained as they jogged into the forest.   
“No, it’s fine, I like it. I just wanted to know the origin.”  
A couple of minutes later, they reached the Highway and were about to turn left to jog around the lake, when suddenly a black van stopped next to him.  
Jared had a split second to think “that looks like an abduction”, when Fred knocked Chris out and Andy rammed a needle into Jared’s neck. Jared’s last thought before blackness swallowed him was that he should have kissed Jensen this morning on the lips.

There was this annoying noise.  
Jared wished it would stop so he could sleep a little bit longer, he was so tired.   
But the noise got louder and louder, and he realized he was cold and he wasn’t lying in a bed.   
He opened his eyes and closed them right away again.  
“Come on, bitch. No need to pretend you’re sleeping.” A cruel familiar voice said.  
Anthony Miller!   
Angle Creek Valley Pack!  
He thought slowly.   
What had happened?  
Had he lost the fight against Anthony?   
It sure looked like it.  
But it somehow didn’t FEEL right.   
But nothing felt right. His ears had a pressure to them that muted the noises somehow. His mind was tired, slow, and thinking actually hurt. 

Slowly, Jared opened his eyes, giving them time to adjust to the bright light around him. He was bound by his wrists and hanging in an office or living room. And he and Anthony weren’t alone; no, there were at least four more people.

“So the bitch is finally awake. Tell me: who is your alpha?”  
Jared was cold, so terribly cold!  
He looked down on himself. He was just dressed in some kind of shorts, and he was sweating. Why was he sweating when he felt cold?  
It all felt wrong and thinking was like walking through molasses: slow and energy sapping.   
Had Anthony beaten him so hard?  
Was he at his home?  
Did he have a concussion?  
How long had he been unconscious?  
He had no idea, but he knew the answer to the question Anthony had asked.  
“You are the alpha.” He said with a raspy voice.   
“That is right, bitch! I’m the alpha! And what will you do to keep your former alpha and rebellious pack members safe?”  
Jensen! Chad! He had failed them. They had counted on him and he had lost. He needed to protect them at all costs.  
Jared was so tired and all he wanted was to lie down and sleep.   
He slowly drifted off and a slap to his face brought him back.  
“He is useless!” someone said.  
Jared tried to stay conscious, but it was just too hard to stay focused.   
Someone released his bound arms and he fell to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut.  
“And now?”   
“We have to wait till he is more lucid.”  
“Then he won’t cooperate.”  
“Can’t we work with what we got? Photoshop this a little bit and then tell what we think is the truth?”  
Jared tried to listen to the many different voices but it was too hard to stay focused, but he had a feeling this was important! Finally he lost the battle and fell back into the darkness. 

The smell from broth brought him back to the present. A blond beta was sitting next to the small bed Jared was on. The older woman offered Jared a kind smile and said:  
“You should eat as long as it is hot.”   
“Where am I?” Jared asked, sitting up and looking around.  
“The alpha brought you home. Where else should you be? This is the first room.”   
First room! Jared had heard about these. Back in the old days when a beta or omega was given to an alpha against their will, they were put in the first room; basically a cell in the alpha’s house so the beta or omega couldn’t run away.  
“What’s your name?” Jared asked.  
“Brenda.”  
“Brenda, I need to go. I have to get away from Anthony.”  
“This is your home now. And Anthony told me all about you and your crazy ideas.” Brenda told Jared coldly.  
“I wanted to help betas and omegas…”  
“You want to force us away from our nature, from our traditional place. You want us to be alone and have no family and this is just wrong. I want a family, I want to be claimed by an alpha and I want to serve my alpha.”   
“Is Anthony your alpha?”  
“No. My alpha is second in command.”   
“Well Brenda, I wanted for omegas and betas the right to choose. If they want to get mated out of High School, that is great. But if they want something different, like going to college or whatever, they should also be able to have that.” Jared explained, slowly eating the soup; it wasn’t the first time Jared had to explain that it was about being able to choose and not about keeping betas or omegas from alphas.   
The broth was good and it settled Jared’s stomach, but he still had difficulties concentrating. He needed to get away from here.   
“Brenda, please help me escape from here.” Jared begged, his puppy dog eyes at full force. 

It was dark, cold and raining, and Jared ran in his wolf form through unknown territory. Jared runs as fast as he could through the forest, putting as much distance between him and Anthony as possible.  
Where should he go? He had no home or pack. He had lost the fight and had run away from his alpha (Anthony).  
It was pure instinct that the black wolf howled, lonely in this dark night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I was surpriesed this happened. I thought we were done and the two could come together and have a HE but the plot bunny ran away...
> 
> BTW today I posted another story "A dangerous man" maybe you like to check it out?!


	10. War times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by Aomasade  
> Beta by the fast and fabulous Violett

Chapter 10:  
War times  
Jensen was pacing in the waiting room at the hospital.  
The guards had found a still unconscious Chris when they went looking for Jared, after he hadn’t returned from him morning run.  
Jensen worried about his friend and he worried about his mate. They still had no idea what had happened.  
“Where is Jared? What happened?” Misha demanded to know, entering the waiting room. Jensen threw an irritated look at the omega, but settled for acknowledging his rude behavior as Misha´s worry for his friend.  
“We don’t know. The sheriff and the other guards are at the scene looking for clues on what happened.”  
“How could that happen? I thought…” Misha started, but Jensen interrupted him.  
“As far as I know, you and Morgan urged him to take in former guards from the… newly joined packs, as you call them. I thought that was a stupid idea, as long as they haven’t proven their loyalty to us. And now they took Jared! I´m sure as hell that Anthony Miller from Angle Creek took him. The two guards were from Angle Creek.” 

Jensen ran out of energy and breathed out. After that, they waited in silence for the doctor to come and tell them something new. It was way past noon when the doctor, followed by a pale looking Chris, joined them in the waiting room.  
Meanwhile, Jared’s dad, Morgan, and Chad had also shown up.  
“This is against my advice. You should rest in bed. A concussion is serious!” the doctor told Chris.  
“I won’t lay around in bed when the Almega is missing.” Chris declared, “Jensen, I am so sorry.”  
They were interrupted by the ringing of Chad’s cell phone.  
“Sorry.” The young omega said, pulling out his phone and leaving the room to talk to whoever had called him. 

“Good to see you up, brother.” Jensen said to his head guard. He knew his friend would beat himself up more than he could ever do. 

“That was Stephen. We should turn on the TV.” Chad said, running back in.  
The doctor turned on the TV screen hanging on one of the walls in the waiting room and handed Jensen the remote control.  
“What channel?” he asked Chad.  
“GOX-News.”  
_“This is the proof that the whole pack and country was waiting for. This is the proof that the whole fight was a cheat. This omega is a fraud. I won as you all can hear.”_  
Anthony Miller said to the reporters standing in front of the pack council in Angle Creek. Miller now held an old-fashioned Dictaphone up, pressed a button and Jensen heard the recorded voice of Anthony asking:  
_“Tell me who is your alpha?”  
After a moment of hesitation he could clearly hear Jared’s voice:  
“You are the Alpha.”_

Jensen’s inner wolf roared in anger and rage hearing his omega calling another wolf Alpha.  
“We are done here.” Jensen said, cold as hell, and everybody took an involuntary step back, giving the pack alpha more room.  
Jensen turned around and left the hospital, not caring if anybody could keep up with him.

“This is a war declaration.” Jensen stated. “I won’t hand over my pack to this cheating and lying scum. Tom, call the guards and everybody who is willing to fight. We are all going to Angle Creek and I will end this farce.” Jensen instructed Chris, Tom, and Chad.  
“There are news teams outside. They would like a statement from you.” Stephen informed them. Jensen looked at him and said:  
“This isn’t the time for interviews. This is the time to fight. We leave in ten minutes.”

It was an impressive trek that left ten minutes later, more than 50 vehicles were heading toward the obstreperous pack.  
“Green River is going to meet us on the way.” Mike informed Jensen. He, along with Chris and Chad, were in the front car.  
“What about Red Rock and Twin Pine?” he asked.  
“I got no information from Twin Pine but Red Rock said they will look into it.”  
“Which means they won’t be joining us, right?” Jensen concludes; he was too worried about his mate to be angry with the not helping. 

Suddenly Chad’s cell phone rang (again), Chad checked the caller and then put it on speaker.  
“Chad, this is Misha. Are you with Jensen?”  
“Yes, we are on the way to Angle Creek. Jensen is listening.”  
“Do you think this is a smart move, Jensen?” Misha asked. “Do you think Jared would want you to declare war on Miller?”  
“I think Jared didn’t want to get abducted.” Jensen told Misha. “I’m an alpha and if someone dares to harm my mate, I don’t negotiate, I fight.”  
“Misha, he is right and you know it.” Jensen could hear alpha Jeff Morgan in the background. “Jensen, if we can help in any way let us know.” The older alpha informed him.  
“Thank you, Jeff. It would be good to know that the High Council backs this rescue mission up.”  
“I can’t speak for the council without informing them, but I’m in your corner Jensen.”  
“Thank you, Jeff.” Jensen repeated before he hung up. 

They were a little more than thirty minutes away from their destination when Chad’s phone rang for the 3rd time. Jensen, who still had the phone, answered it.  
“Hello?”  
“Alpha Ackles?”  
“Yes.”  
“This is Mark Sheppard. Listen, I don’t have much time. Anthony gave our Almega some kind of poison. He has some kind of amnesia, he forgot basically the last two weeks. He thinks he had lost the fight to Anthony.  
I couldn’t do much to help him escape but I know for sure he did.” 

**War times Part b**

It was late afternoon when Jensen and his pack arrived in Angle Creek. To his surprise, a small group of Red Rock and Twin Pine guards had also shown up.  
They stopped their car right in front of the town hall.  
Almost all the guards and other alphas had built barricades in front of the building and were taking cover behind them.  
“I only want Miller.” Jensen called to them. “Send him over and I will allow you to leave.”  
“You have no saying here!”  
“Go home and find another omega to fuck you.” The men called back.  
“This is my last warning. Everybody who stays will have to face the consequences.”  
Only laughter was the answer.  
“This is it.” Jensen said, turning to his men. “Chris, attack with your group from the left. Tom, come from the right. I will come from the front. I want Miller.”  
The men hurried away to follow Jensen´s orders.

On the agreed signal, the three groups moved toward the barricades. Someone called “Change!” And all alphas behind the barricades shifted into their wolf form. Half of Jensen´s men changed too, including Jensen. It was just easier to fight in this form for Jensen, at least when he wasn´t fighting his smart omega.  
In his wolf form, he was closer connected to his instincts and his instincts told him to fight and protect his pack.

With a mighty jump, Jensen´s wolf leaped over the barricade and landed on his feet behind the adversarial wolfs. Without wasting a moment, he attacked them.  
He made them submit to him.  
He was the Pack Alpha and all other wolves had to learn their place (well, maybe not Jared, but he wasn't here and that was the reason all this was happening).  
He missed his mate like he would miss a leg, and this hurt fuelled his anger.  
It was impossible to stop him and only the strongest stood up against him, but even they didn't have a chance.  
Jensen was too strong, too wild, too angry and too hurt to lose against these low wolves.  
He was out for blood and he wouldn't stop before he killed Miller and avenged his mate.

Jensen looked around. His men were still fighting but around him he had no opponent left, so he turned and ran the stairs up to the entrance.

He slipped inside the Town Hall.  
It was quiet in here, but Jensen knew Anthony Miller was hiding somewhere.  
“Come out, come out wherever you are.” Jensen sang in his mind.  
Miller must have known his men were losing, but instead of calling the fight off, admitting defeat and accepting his punishment, he made his men fight a losing battle, get hurt and hurt others. If Jensen didn’t know more about Miller than that, it would be enough for Jensen.  
He had reached the stairs and was about to move upstairs when he caught a scent of hate and angst from the basement.  
Without a second thought, Jensen went downstairs. In the basement, Jensen followed the scent till he came eye to eye with Miller.  
The other man was trying to open a backdoor so he could make a run for the hills. In his haste, Miller didn´t see Jensen coming.

Without further ado, Jensen grabbed the other man by his shirt collar and dragged him back upstairs and outside. In the middle of the stairs, he changed form, but Jensen just grabbed him by his neck till they were outside.  
Miller’s wolf was a big dirty grey wolf to Jensen´s almost white one.

Jensen circled around his opponent and it was painfully clear that Miller didn´t want to fight, that he was too afraid to fight. Then Miller’s sight fell on the news vans and the crews broadcasting the fight. Suddenly he realised that his cowardice would be seen all over the country. With a snarl, he attacked Jensen. Jensen had expected an attack. He could have fought Miller downstairs in the cellar, but some things had to be seen in public.  
Jensen stepped to the side, so Miller missed him. With a growl worth a lion, Jensen attacked Miller. Not for one second was Jensen close to losing this fight.  
Miller was no match for Jensen´s fury and skills.

In less than three minutes, Jensen had him pinned to the ground. Miller in his wolf form submitted to the alpha above him, but when Jensen released him, he attacked Jensen´s back as soon as he turned around to walk away.  
Jensen, who had expected a coward move like this, snapped the neck of the other alpha and stood panting heavily over the dead body.  
“Is there someone who wants to challenge me?” He called after he had changed back to his human form.  
“No, Alpha!” His men called back with one voice.

“I want you to find out where Jared was. Who helped him? And where did he go?” Jensen ordered Chris and Chad.  
“Yes, Alpha.”  
Jensen had dressed and paced the office he had taken residence in. It wasn´t Miller’s office, if it was up to Jensen he wouldn´t touch anything that had belonged to this traitor.  
God, he missed Jared. If he could only feel him, but since they never had completed their mating, their bond was weak and incomplete. Jensen could feel Jared and knew he was alive, but that was it.  
He couldn´t call his mate.  
He couldn´t see what his mate saw.  
He didn´t know where Jared was.  
Jensen only had the vague idea that Jared was running in his wolf form.

“Jensen!” Chad came running into the office. “I found a beta. She told me she helped Jared escape. He ran to the hills. She will show us where Jared went.”

It was two hours after midnight.  
The night was starless and somehow it seemed the darkness could swallow every light out there.

Jensen, Chad, and Chris were standing in a parking space facing towards the forest and mountains. He could smell Jared´s scent, faint but clearly there. They were right on track.  
Far, far away they could hear a lone wolf howling.  
Jared!  
Jensen was sure it was Jared.  
A sad and lonely sound. The alpha in him wanted to assure his mate that he wasn´t alone.  
Jensen was unsure if he should go alone or take Chris and Chad with him. Jared might need help and then it would be good to have his friends with him. He could almost hear Jared in his mind telling him he should accept help and not act like an almighty alpha. A small, sad smile hushed over his lips.  
“Okay, we change form. As wolves we are faster. Jared´s scent is off, wrong somehow. I think due to the drug they gave him. We need to get to him.”  
The three friends changed form and hurried after the omega that meant so much to all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like this chapter isn´t really finished and short -- You´re right!  
> There will be a part b.
> 
> The problem is I slipped on ice 3 days ago and now my left arm is in a cast so writing is really difficult right now but I didn´t want to make you wait any longer for another chapter.  
> I have the feeling this story is going to end within the next 2 chapters...  
> +++++  
> I added part b to this chapter


	11. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art is from my special friend Aomasade,  
> and the beta work was done by Violet.

**Chapter 11: Confusion**

_He was running through the night. It was so dark in the forest, but with his wolf eyes, he could easily make out a way.  
Where was he going?  
He wanted to go to… he didn’t know.  
Deep down, the wolf realised something was wrong, very wrong. But he couldn’t figure out what it was.  
What had happened?  
The omega didn’t realise that the drug had an unknown side effect. It reduced him to his instincts, making him forget who he was.  
To be fair, how should he miss something that he forgot? So the dark wolf ran through the woods to an unknown destiny._

Jensen, Chad, and Chris were following Jared´s trail. For the first couple of miles, Jared had headed straight back home, but then something had changed. He was no longer heading home, he had started to stroll. All considered, he was still heading in the general direction, but it seemed like he had forgotten where he was heading or why.

The night had vanished and a grey and foggy day had arisen. Jared´s scent had changed more and more through the night. Jensen wondered what that meant. It was midmorning when Chris tripped over his own feet and rolled down a hill they were running down.  
“Are you okay?” Jensen asked his friend. He was about to check him for injuries, but Chad pushed him out of the way to do it himself. Jensen was about to snap at the omega, but realised Chad was the better choice to check on Chris.  
“We need a break, Chris needs a break.” Chad told Jensen. “He was wounded yesterday, then the fight and now following Jared for hours. We need to rest.”  
Jensen hated the idea to rest but Chad was right.  
“Okay, but only for a couple of hours. We have to find Jared.” Jensen told them. They laid down in their wolf form and soon all three were sleeping.

_A couple of miles ahead, the large black wolf had hunted down a deer. Tearing his prey apart, he satisfied his hunger. All further thoughts had left the wolf, he was wild, pure instinct, a beast._

Jensen startled from sleep. He looked around, Chris and Chad were also waking up. And had they snuggled closer together during their sleep?  
They had rested for several hours and Jensen felt his strength had returned. He wanted to get to Jared, so without further delay, the three wolves followed the track of the omega.  
Sometime later, they reached the side of a kill. Jensen looked from the rest of a deer to his friends and back. Jared´s scent was here but it was still wrong.  
And Jared had hunted a deer?!  
Had he eaten the raw, bloody, still warm meat?!  
Jensen was hungry himself, but he couldn't imagine giving into his wild side that far that he would kill and eat. That was primitive, that was wild, almost rabid behaviour for a were.  
Jensen changed to his human form and looked around.  
“Could Jared become rabid?” Jensen asked his two friends.  
The two other wolves had scented the area and turned now to Jensen. Chad changed back in an instant.  
“What! Why would you think that?”  
“His scent is off since we started following him, and I can´t remember Jared ever expressing the need to hunt, kill, and eat a deer. That is primitive.”  
Chad let his sight wander around. Chris had also changed and looked at the blond omega. For a second, Jensen wondered about Chris and Chad. A C2 to his and Jared's J2. He almost smiled at the idea, but was too worried about Jared.  
“You could be right.” Chad agreed finally. “We have to find him - fast.”  
“Okay, we keep following Jared´s trail but I want you, Chris, to head home.”  
“No! Jensen please, I want to help!” the other alpha pleaded.  
“You will. I need you to organise the search party and medical help for Jared. Then come and find us again.”  
The other alpha nodded his understanding, the three of them changed back and followed Jared´s trail.

_Running!  
He had no idea of his destination, only a vague feeling, like a distant memory. The forest around him was alien but he had a feeling, a little bit longer and it would be okay.  
_

Only Jensen and Chad were now following Jared. Jared had turned south, Jensen didn´t know why. The shortest way home was eastward. Chad seemed worried, but it was hard to tell in wolf form. They came to a small river and followed it. In the distance, they could hear cars passing by. Chad stepped in front of him and changed. “We should go up there and stop a car.” Jensen knew he was right but he hated to waste time, but he had to inform Chris where they were. It was harder to follow Jared than expected if the omega chose a zig zag way to go.  
Meanwhile, it was close to sunset and they still hadn´t caught up with Jared. And now they would have to spend another night outside. Another night without Jared.

Jensen and Chad made their way to the street. Luckily, they didn´t have to wait long before a car stopped. To Jensen´s eternal gratefulness, Chris had foreseen that problem and had sent out cars patrolling. One of them found Jensen and Chad. The patrol also had some food and Jensen was grateful to be dressed again.

Jensen took a deep breath, he hated to admit it, but it was close to impossible to find Jared out here if he didn´t want to be found.  
“We go back to the next motel.” he told his people, “a good night’s rest and a real meal will help us to find Jared tomorrow. Chris, please inform the guards that patrol our borders to look out for Jared, but they should not approach him.”

_Sun light.  
Twilight.  
Moon light.  
Twilight.  
Sun light again.  
He didn´t know how often the light had changed and it didn't matter. Only the here and now was important. There was no yesterday or tomorrow.  
The wolf scented the air. It was a nice day.  
Green trees as far as he could see and, in the distance, mountains.  
There was no other wolf around and that made him kind of sad (?). He looked at the mountains again and started to head towards them.  
_

A good night’s rest and a large breakfast made a large difference. Jensen could see things clearer now. He and fifteen guards had occupied the little diner in this human town. He could feel their uneasiness and smell – well, not fear but anticipation.  
He couldn´t blame them. The sheriff had approached him and offered his help (and tried to find out if they meant trouble). But Jensen had assured the man they were just passing through.  
“Okay, we need a better plan.” Jensen said to Chad, Tom, and Chris. “Jared could hide forever out there. We don´t know what those drugs did to him. How they affected him, but I think we can all agree on the fact that Jared is not in his right mind.”  
Silently his friends nodded, no one wanted to bring up that Jared´s scent had turned more and more rabid. Stephen approached their table:  
“Alpha, I´m sorry but your presence is needed back home. Alpha Morgan just called to inform you that the alpha supremacy movement wants their followers to march to Greylock and occupy your office. I checked back home and there are several strange weres driving around. They didn't do anything so far, but I fear with the other information there will be coming more.”  
Jensen sighed.  
What should he do? His alpha side wanted him to follow Jared, but his rational side demanded that he returned home and took care of his pack.  
One thing Jared had told him was, he didn't need to do all himself, he could ask for help and opinions.  
“What should I do?” He asked his friends.  
“You need to go back home.” Tom said.  
“I hate to say it, but if you don´t do anything about this supremacy movement, Jared might not have a home to return to.” Chad agreed.  
Jensen nodded.  
“Who are our best trackers?”  
“Pretty sure George and Fred.” Chris answered.  
“Are they here?” Jensen asked looking around.  
“Somewhere.”  
“Call them.”  
“Yes Alpha.”

Long ago, Jensen had given up on the idea to tell the two red headed men apart, and since they were always working together, why bother.  
“I need you to follow Jared. Take a walkie talkie and supplies with you so you can contact us. I don´t want you to approach Jared, but please report every two to three hours.”  
“Yes, Alpha.” the twins retorted.  
One of them changed and the other put on a large backpack with supplies, and off they ran following Jared´s scent.

Jensen felt bad that he couldn´t do it himself, but as a pack leader he also had a responsibility to his pack.  
“Don´t feel too bad, Jensen.” Chris whispered in his ear. “When you were hospitalised, Jared took care of the pack too and are you blaming him for that? No. You were proud of your strong mate and how good he took his responsibilities. Jared will be the same.”  
Jensen smiled gratefully at his friend.

_The wolf had no memory of this forest but where before had been the urge to move, to wander, this place allowed him to stay.  
Time didn´t matter, only the moment was important.  
When he was hungry, he hunted, and when he was tired, he slept. There were scents of other wolves, but they kept their distance and never answered when he howled at night.  
_


	12. The  bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again betaed by Violet and art by Aomasade.

**Chapter 12: The bond**

“Those idjits are a disgrace to the were race!” Jensen stormed into his office. Chris and Tom followed closely. For three days, Jensen was back home, but he desperately wanted to go back out in the forest and look for Jared. 

Instead, he had to deal with this… “Douchebags! If they cause trouble again, I want them arrested.”  
“All of them?”  
“Yes. Under the town hall is an old prison. Put them in there and call the High Council to deal with it. Because if I would act out pack law, like in the old days, I’d have them all executed.”  
“That sounds like you’re leaving.”  
“Yes, Fred and George told me that Jared is back in our territory. I don’t want any rumours that Jared is rabid, so I have to go. I’m sure Chad can handle everything for a day and hopefully I’ll be back with Jared by tomorrow. I might call you over the radio. Chad is in command.”  
“What?” Tom, Chris and Chad, who had just entered, asked, surprised.  
“You are my brother. You are the second son of the former pack alpha; of course you are in command when I or Jared is not around.”  
With that, Jensen left the room, hiding a smile because of the surprised expressions on his friends’ faces.

_He liked the rock.  
From its top, he had a good overview, and on one side, he had found an overhang where he slept at night.   
It felt good to be here, almost familiar. There were two wolves that kept sneaking around, but they kept their distance, so he just watched them.   
He had been dozing on his rock when he smelled him.   
Another wolf!  
In a flash he raced down his rock, growling at the intruder.  
_

Jensen had been surprised when he heard where Jared had finally taken lodging.   
Their old racing rock!  
It had been years since Jensen had visited this side, but he held many good memories of this place and obviously Jared did too. So it came as a big surprise when Jared’s wolf leapt in his way, growling and baring his teeth.   
In an instant, Jensen changed back to his human form.  
“Jared! It’s me!” he called out.  
The wolf stopped in his movement, clearly surprised but still aggressive.  
“Jared, please change. We need to talk! You never lost! Please let us talk!”

_The strange wolf was now a human.  
And the human was talking to him – calling him.  
He growled again at the human, it should go away and let him be.   
But the human kept talking and reached out to touch him!  
He snapped at him and bit his hand._

“Ouch! Jared! You really have to change back.” Jensen felt like he was talking to a kid. He took a deep breath and continued in a soothing voice:  
“I’m here to help you! Please let me help you.” Jensen pleaded.   
Then he looked down.  
His hand was bleeding!  
Unbelievable! Jared had bitten him!  
Jensen wondered if he should change again, maybe he could connect better with Jared in wolf form.   
But then the wolf stopped growling and scented the air.

_Mate!  
It smelled like mate and home and…  
In a giant wave, everything came rushing back.   
The morning run.  
The abduction.  
Miller talking to him.  
The escape.  
And then just being a wolf._

Jared felt dizzy under the onslaught of suppressed memories.   
He didn’t realise that he changed back, and he didn’t know how close he was to succumbing to the chaos and madness in his head. 

“Jared!” Jensen called out, relieved. Jared looked at Jensen and took an unsteady step towards him. Hurt eyes met Jensen’s, and he felt the waves of chaos threatening to drown his mate.  
“I don’t feel too good.” Jared whispered.  
In a flash, Jensen was by his side.  
“It’s okay. I got you. Deep breaths.” 

Jensen gently lowered Jared to the ground. He held his shaking mate in his arms.

Fred and George approached them carefully, holding out a backpack.   
“Almega, Alpha, here is something to drink.”   
Jensen nodded a thank you before the two of them ran off into the forest.   
“Here, drink something, love.”  
Jared looked at him, his big eyes still seeming confused.  
“Jensen?” He asked.   
“Yes, I’m here.”  
Jensen had never heard of someone staying in wolf form for almost a week, he had no idea of the possible side effects of the drug or whatever.  
He just held Jared, his back to his chest, and kissed the top of his head.

Time passed and had no meaning. It took Jared a long, long, long time to finally stop shaking. The thunderstorm in his head slowly ebbed away, while he worked through his inner confusion and memories. 

Jensen was slowly getting cold, and as nice as it was to hold a naked Jared in his arms, they needed to move if they didn’t want to spend the night in the forest.   
“What do you think, can we get up and walk back?” Jensen asked Jared.  
Jared slowly and awkwardly stood up.  
“Here, let me check the backpack.” Jensen said. Inside the rather large backpack, he found two pair of shoes, pants, and shirts so they could get dressed, and a thermos flask with hot broth. They both got dressed, and Jensen watched, worried how slowly and deliberately Jared got dressed, like he had to remember everything.  
“Do you want something to drink? My mom always told me warm broth is good for everything.” Jensen knew he was rambling, but it seemed to calm Jared. So he kept on babbling while Jared dressed and drank the broth. He told him about his suspicion about Chad and Chris, about Misha´s newest projects and other stuff that came to his mind.  
“How… long…?” Jared asked with a still raspy voice.  
“Almost a week.” Jensen replied, no use to lie or beat around the bush.   
Jared was shocked, Jensen could tell, so he just refilled the cup with broth and continued his babbling.

They were walking for over an hour, Jensen estimated they had half of their way done. Jared was trailing behind him, he hadn’t spoken again and Jensen had stopped his rambling some time ago when he started to finally feel stupid. He had so many feelings for Jared and so much important stuff to tell, but he didn’t know in what kind of mind Jared was. 

So far Jared seemed fine, unharmed, but who knew whatever this stupid drug had done to him and then almost a week in wolf form. That sounded just unhealthy. 

If Jared would just talk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you still out there? What do you think?


	13. Mate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta my friend Violet!  
> Art done by my friend Aomasade!
> 
> Sexy times ahead!

Chapter 13: Mate!  
Jared followed his mate.  
Before, everything had been easy, and now everything came rushing back; danced around inside his head and made him dizzy. So much had happened: the mating fight, Jensen’s and Chad’s abduction, becoming the Almega, Jensen waking up and the two of them working together, and then his kidnapping. He wished he could have stayed as a wolf, but then again not. He had never been the guy to hide from difficulties.   
“Where are we going?” he asked.

Jensen stopped and turned around, a smile on his face.   
“Home, of course. Well, I think first I should take you to the clinic and then …”  
“NO! I don’t want to go to the clinic. I’m fine. Home sounds good.”  
“Are you sure? I have no idea what the drug did or what this week did to you. I mean, the news teams are still around after our fight with Miller and…”  
“You fought Miller?” Jared pressed out.  
“Yes!” Jensen replied, eager and happy to finally tell everything to his mate. And then he told Jared everything that had happened after his abduction.  
“Miller is dead?” Jared asked after Jensen had finally finished.   
“Yes, we are now dealing with some groups of the supremacy movement, but I left Chad in charge.”  
That caused the first smile on Jared’s face.   
“You left Chad in charge?”  
“Why is everybody surprised that I would leave the pack to Chad? He’s my brother!”  
“Yes, but he’s also an omega.” Jared’s smile grew when he looked at Jensen.   
Jensen stopped, he hadn’t thought about that!   
For a second, he worried about how it made him look, then he found he didn’t care.  
“Well, I don’t care.” He told Jared, and to take his mind to easier topics, he asked then, “Do you know if Chad has a romantic interest in a certain blue-eyed alpha with longish hair?”  
“Chad and Chris?”  
“I’m not sure, I only got some vibes when we followed your trail.”  
Jared nodded. “I could imagine Chad having an interest in Chris. I would like to see your vibes myself.”  
They had reached the outskirts of their hometown. The sun had set a little while ago, and Jensen was just happy to be back home and that he had his mate back.

Talking helped, Jared found out. He had felt disconnected with himself. But talking, thinking, and remembering had helped him connect with his human part again. He looked at Jensen and then stepped close and took his hand. And hand in hand, they walked the last mile back home. 

Jensen had been right. There were still some news teams hanging around, and they ran towards them as soon as they spotted them. Jared was really grateful for the clothing Jensen had organised. They were both pretty short with the reporters, but promised a press conference tomorrow afternoon. 

Still holding hands, Jared and Jensen entered their home –  
And found Chad and Chris kissing in the living room. Both parties looked equally surprised and embarrassed, and excused each other.

Jared took Jensen’s hand again, which he had dropped when he had seen Chris and Chad making out; he led Jensen to their bedroom.

The human part in him knew that he was probably gross and should take a long, hot shower, but the still very-present wild part in him wanted his mate.  
Now!  
As soon as the door to their bedroom closed, he was in Jensen’s space, claiming his mouth in a heated kiss. He tugged on Jensen’s shirt, desperate to get it off and his hands on Jensen’s skin. 

Jared didn’t know where the desperate need to touch his mate came from, but he didn’t question it either. 

If Jensen was surprised by his actions, he caught on really fast and kissed him back, their tongues dancing around each other. Jared finally managed to get Jensen´s shirt off, then he pulled his own shirt over his head. 

He looked at Jensen: naked from the waist up, breathing hard and eyes black with desire. All this strength, all this power belonged to his mate!   
His mate!   
This was his!

Jared kissed him again; his desire burning hot in him. He walked backwards to the bed and when they reached it, he put Jensen in the middle of it.   
Jared needed to discover, needed to see all of his mate.  
So with practiced ease, he opened Jensen’s jeans and pushed them down and off.   
Jensen was naked and a smile was playing on his lips.   
“Do you like what you see?” he asked, and Jared could only nod.   
As fast as he could, he undressed too, and stood by the end of the bed staring at Jensen.  
“Are you planning on doing something or…?” Jensen started to ask, when Jared sat down and took Jensen’s right leg in his hand. Carefully, he brought Jensen’s feet to his lips and kissed his toes, his feet, and his knee, then repeated the same action on the other leg.   
Inch by inch, he kissed his way up and just because he could, he kissed the tip of Jensen’s penis.  
Jensen had stopped talking and was breathing hard, a fine sheet of sweat let his skin almost glow.   
Jared reached Jensen’s loin only to find out his strong alpha was ticklish there. Same when Jared blew a raspberry on Jensen’s belly button.  
He reached his chest, there were some scars, faint but there, and Jared realised he had put some of them there.   
Jared now laid on top of Jensen, he took Jensen’s hand to inspect it.  
He had bitten his mate!   
He felt sorry for that, but his alpha needed to know Jared was a strong wolf, he didn’t need protection, and when they were going to finally complete their mating, they would do it as equals.  
And for today, that meant Jared would be the active part. He was still too close to his wild side, too close to his wolf, to allow anything else. Jensen seemed to know and understand that, because obviously Jensen had decided to just enjoy the show. 

Jensen’s member was standing proud and hard since he laid on the bed or, well, at least it would if Jared wasn’t on top of him, pressing his member against Jensen’s and creating a delicious friction.   
Well, Jared was an omega and so not only was his member hard, his opening was also wet. With a passionate kiss, he sat astride Jensen’s lap. Jensen’s member was now sliding along Jared’s crack, touching his rim now and then, while Jared’s member slid over Jensen’s abs.   
Slowly and sensually, Jared moved his hips up and down and back and forth, creating even more pleasure.   
“Can I touch you?” Jensen asked breathlessly.   
Jared nodded and Jensen’s hands flew to his hips, helping him, guiding him. 

Soon this wasn’t enough anymore, and he wanted to feel his mate inside him. So when he moved back up, he reached behind him and guided Jensen’s member to his opening. And then – slowly, carefully sank down on Jensen’s shaft.   
It felt overwhelming.  
Jensen’s member spreading him open and creating room; filling Jared and uniting them in the most intimate way.   
When he finally, finally was sitting in Jensen’s lap, they were both breathing hard, both enjoying this moment of complete bliss.  
Then Jared rose up and sank back down.  
They both groaned out.  
Faster and faster Jared moved, and Jensen met him with his own thrusts. Together moving in a dance as old as time itself.   
Bodies sliding together, moving as one, and then Jared felt his climax approaching and he looked in Jensen’s eyes, seeing the same need and love in them. He pulled Jensen up and as the waves of their orgasms washed over them, they both bit down on their claiming mark. Reclaiming their mate and completing the bond.

Sunlight fell through the curtains when Jensen woke up the next morning. Jared was still in his arms, but somehow he had managed to get his hands on a tablet, and was reading through the news and catching up on the pack business. When he saw that Jensen was awake, he put the tablet on the nightstand and turned, smiling to him.  
“Good morning sleepy head, finally awake?”  
“Well, I had a tiring day and an intense night.”  
“Intense?”  
“Yes, intense.”  
“I would like to finally take a shower, wanna join me?”  
Jensen nodded eagerly and pulled Jared into his ensuite bathroom. The shower in here was very, very large. Jensen had it built in exactly for that kind of scenario.   
The water was hot, the pressure was good, and his mate looked glorious all wet. 

In wonder, Jensen felt his mate through the bond. Jared was relaxed and… waiting. Jensen grabbed the soap and started to clean his mate. Soon his touches turned from functional, to teasing, to provocative. He let his wet hands travel down Jared’s back and pushed a finger in his opening. Without another word, Jared put his hands against the tile and pushed his ass out. 

The “come on” came clear through the bond. Without waiting for further invitation, Jensen grabbed Jared by his hips, lined up his member and pushed in. 

Velvet heat surrounded him and gripped him tight. He started to move in and out, going faster and faster. With one hand he reached for Jared’s member, jacking him off in the same rhythm he pushed in. Jared pushed back, faster and faster, the slapping of naked wet skin against naked wet skin echoing through the bathroom.   
“Jensen!” Jared called out before he spilled over Jensen’s hand, and on the next push in, Jensen came deep inside his mate. They stayed like that for a couple of heartbeats before Jensen pulled carefully out and Jared turned in his arms. He kissed him deeply before he said:   
“That’s the kind of morning shower I could get used to.”


	14. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art was done by Aomasade. Vielen lieben Dank dafür die Geschichte wäre nur halb so schön ohne deine Bilder!
> 
> Beta work was done by Violet. You helped in many, many ways. Thank you my friend! I look forward to work with you again!

Chapter 14: Seven years later

Five year old Nicole looked at her daddies. She had Jensen’s freckles and Jared’s gift of puppy dog eyes – a deadly combination, if you wanted something different than the little beta.   
Her twin brother Frank, younger by only 18 minutes, was actually an alpha, but mostly didn’t stand a chance against his sister. So in all his wisdom, he had decided to always side up with his sister.   
And now the twins wanted ice cream. They and their daddies were at Matt´s Ice Palace. The blue-eyed omega and his red-haired mate Jill made the best ice cream in town. Her daddies greeted the dark-haired man and talked to him. Nicole liked his bright pink and turquoise shirt, even when it looked a little bit too small. If the grown-ups would hurry, she wanted to have her ice cream.  
“How´s Jill doing?” daddy Jensen asked.  
“Great, she and the baby are doing fine.”  
“Good to hear.”  
Mr. Matt attended to some other customers, and her daddies were still talking. She wanted to have her ice cream!  
“It was good that we helped Matt to get this place.” Jared said.  
“Yes. Best ice cream in town.”  
Nicole was about to pull her hair out. Could they finally order?  
That problem was that daddy Jared allowed them only one flavour, while daddy Jensen wouldn’t mind if they tried the whole ice cream shop.   
“Don’t look at me like that Nikki, you know your puppy eyes don’t work on me! One flavour is enough. You can share with your brother, then you got two. And you can try from me and Jensen.”  
She was about to argue with her daddy, but he had his serious look. So, she decided to go with what he had proposed. 

Jared sighed. He loved these little arguments with his daughter, but sometimes it was more difficult than a diplomatic mission. 

The last seven years were the best of his life.   
After his return and the newly formed bond, many things had become clearer; he understood Jensen’s need to protect better, and Jensen never argued about Jared’s need for freedom.   
He finally accepted and loved Jared the way he was.  
First, Jared had returned to Washington DC to continue his work with Misha Collins. But he missed his mate and the pack, and weekend trips back home were not enough after a while. So, Jared quit his job and joined Jensen leading the Great Pack. It was good timing, because soon they learned Jared was expecting twins.   
Jared still had to smile (well actually, grin) when he remembered how Jensen had behaved during his pregnancy. He felt good, even great, but by the end of the 30th week the doctors started to exchange worried looks.   
After the twins were born, the doctors strongly advised against more pregnancies. That was okay with Jared, he never wanted more than two or three kids and now that he got two in one go, it was fine by him and so was Jensen. 

Jared looked at his mate and let the love he felt flow though the bond.   
The bond; he had heard stories about the bond, but he had always suspected they were exaggerated. But soon he learned they weren’t. He and Jensen could communicate through the bond and that was very helpful during negotiations. In the last couple of years, Jensen and Jared had worked hard for their Great Pack, and the High Council had a new force to reckon with. 

Jensen looked with pride at his family. It hadn’t always been easy (still wasn’t), but they had learned and grown with their tasks. He remembered how excited he had been when Jared had told him they were having a baby, and how proud he had been when they laid Nicole in his arms for the first time. He also remembered the terrible angst to lose Jared during birth, and was more than happy and grateful to have his family as it was. 

The last years had been quite exciting: he and Jared now worked together leading the Great Pack. Chad and Chris had mated too and had an omega and an alpha boy. They were only a couple of weeks younger than the twins and deep down, Jensen worried about a time when the four of them would be old enough to do things on their own. But that was still some years away and he could learn to get used to it. 

Thinking back, Jensen realised what he had won when he lost the mating fight.   
A big smirk appeared on Jared’s face and through the bond came:  
“I told you so.”

End  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. 
> 
> I hope you liked it!   
> As you know endings are hard.   
> I really liked to write these two. So what do you think would you like a timestamp and what should it be about!
> 
> I started working on my 2021 BB and it would be great if you all would check that story out sometime in the summer. :-)
> 
> Take care and stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome no matter when made.  
> And they make me write faster.


End file.
